A Chance at love Repost
by RedMoon198
Summary: This is a repost of the Original story 'A Chance at love' its longer then the last post because I wrapped it all up in one post. Without the use of her legs Arizona has to move to Seattle where she meets Callie and starts to rebuild her life again. Will love find her? Can she hold on to it, Or will someone rip it apart.


**A chance At love**

**Chapter 1**

The day started like any other, the sun pushed its way through the clouds to burn off the last of the grey was a thump at the door to signal that the paper had arrived and it was now 8 a.m. Blue eyes opened to look at the clock on the bedside table and a sigh came from between pink lips.

"Ok let's get the day started Arizona." She said to herself.

Sitting up and stretching her arms above her head, Arizona pulled the cover down at her legs, Arizona gave a little smile as she pulled them over the side of the bed. The memory of the crash flashed in her mind like it always did first thing in the morning.

"Thank you God I'm still here." She said then pulled the wheelchair over so she could slip into it.

Before when she finally awoke in the hospital she was surgeon who thought he knew better than everyone took away any chance of her ever walking again away from was the unlucky one to be on his table when he stated to go through his Career and hers as a pediatric your legs cannot hold your own weight, then you can't be a surgeon.

Rolling herself out of her room she went to the door to get the paper before going to make to smile at a picture of Mark that was sitting on the Goofy face he was making in the picture always made her on she went to get ready for the day.

"Zona where are you?" Mark's voice boomed through the apartment.

"I'm coming Mark." Arizona said

When she got to the living-room Mark was digging through a box looking for a coffee cup.

"Wrong box."She said pushing herself over to the box next to him and pulled out two cups.

"Now why are you yelling?"

Mark flashed her His trademark Sloan smile before pulling out the things he would need to make eggs and bacon.

"To let you know I was here." He said

Taking her coffee, she moved over to the table to read the paper, it was clear that her best friend had changed after the crash.

"She would have been a beautiful baby." Mark said not looking up from his work.

"I know."

What Mark was talking about was the baby he had so graciously offered to help her was 5 months Pregnant when she was on the plane that fell from the stopped his man-whore ways after a few months of sleeping around.

"So, are you still OK to go on this date tonight?" He asked sitting a plate in front of her

"Mark..."

"Come on Zona I owe her a date after I wrecked her last one."

"Mark did you tell her I'm this odd paraplegic?" Arizona asked

"Yes she's an Orthopedic surgeon, trust me Callie has seen worst." He said.

Arizona ran her hands through her hair before looking at her friend.

"Please Arizona." He begged

"Fine I will go, but if it turns out bad I will run over your feet." She said pointing her fork at him.

**Chapter 2: The Date**

Callie looked out the window of her 10th floor apartment to see the hospital buzzing with that she wouldn't have to see the hospital for the next two days; she let out a happy sigh and moved over to her couch for much needed TV time.

"Don't give me that look Kat." She said to the white Devon Rex cat that sat on the coffee table.

She was never one for pets since she didn't have any for long growing one night a year ago on her and Lexie's drunken walk home from Joe's she literally stumbled over the then it home she cleaned it up fed. Lucky for the kitten Callie got called into work and Lexie forgot to drop her at the shelter. A week later on her very first trip to the vet Callie just put Kat down on the paperwork and it just stuck with her. Now she was watching after her until the painters get done with Lexie's house

"You're right I am a little excited about this date." She said jumping up to get dressed."You have to stop talking to the cat Callie." She said to herself as she moved to her up her phone, she dialed Mark's number as she pulled out jeans and a sweater to wear out to find something to wear on her date.

"Hello Cal." Mark said,

"Hey, what are you up too?" She needed help to find the perfect dress.

"I'm Helping Zona unpack and move the rest of her things into her apartment, Why?"

Callie could hear Owen in the back yelling for Mark to lift his end up out a laugh she spoke.

"Ok I just needed someone to shop with, I'll call Grey." She said.

"No I can come just give me an hour."

"Mark No she needs your help I can call little Grey."

She thought that this Arizona had to be something if Mark was doing manual labor for and he never set anyone up with anyone he knew unless they've get the Mark Sloan stamp of made her hope he didn't sleep with her.

"You didn't sleep with her did you?" Callie asked.

"Sleep with Arizona? God No!" Mark barked out with laughter.

"Ok good."

"No I didn't say I wouldn't Zona you are a very sexy woman, but you know you love the ladies just as much as I do...OW"

"I'm monogamous thank you." Callie heard a female say.

"When you're in a relationship...OW why do you keep hitting me" Mark said laughing.

The conversation and interaction between the two had Callie doubled over in laughter.

"Ok I'm going to go I have to find something to wear, ask Arizona if I can pick her up at 7?"

Callie waited for Mark; there was what sound like a hushed argument before he came back.

"That sounds perfect she lives across from me, but I will have her outside when you get here."He said.

"Great see you later." She said, after getting a goodbye from Mark she hung up.

* * *

It was Now 4:30, and Mark Had left her alone to get her nerves under always knew how to make her feel better about herself, as well as just leaving her alone to process. She had become friends with Mark after being stood up and in true Mark fashion he tried to take her home and she turned him down.

That was the start of a very odd but fulfilling was the only male she would let close to her after her brother when she got to the age where she felt like it was time for her to start a family of her own, Mark was the first and only Guy she thought about asking to be the donor.

Now here it was the day she lost their little girl and he was doing the best he could to keep her from thinking about it.

"Oh Mark you are a strange man." She said looking at the clock.

It was now after 5 and she didn't think she had been thinking about the past that long.

"Better start getting ready." Arizona said, and rolled herself into her bathroom.

Wanting his friend close by when she moved to Seattle, He paid for the apartment to be gutted and remodeled to fit her would never be able to thank Mark enough but he told her all he wanted was for her to make the teaching job at SGMW the best that she could make it. And she planned to do that once Monday came.

Letting the water roll down her back she thought about this woman she set her up had to trust her since he did set them up and planned a date of his own as was the one thing she had hated about Mark he was very fastidious about her and what she did and with since the crash it has only gotten thinking about it now, if Mark had a date, and he set her up on one as well that meant two , He didn't trust her to be alone for too long with him two, He was learning how to let her start to get her life back without him hovering.

She picked the latter.

As Arizona started to dry off she couldn't stop the what ifs? Callie thought of her as less of a person because she was in a wheelchair? What if she thought she was a monster of didn't want to deal with all the work it took to be with her? But Most of all what if she was one of those lesbians that didn't want to be with her because sperm had came in contact with her at some point once before. She has a date like that before and that date came to an end very fast.

"Stop working yourself up trusts that everything will be fine." She said to herself.

Arizona looked herself over in the mirror, Everything was perfect she was glad that she sprung for the more expensive but lightweight sports chair, it was easier to get around in than the ones that most insurance covered. She even mad a joke out of it saying it was just like buying a car.

"Zona are you ready?" Mark called letting himself into the apartment.

"Yea."

She rolled out into the living room and stopped

.

"How do I look?" She asked and spun the chair around.

"You look amazing."

Mark looked as if he was about to cry or something like it but she couldn't read him so she didn't say a word.

* * *

Callie's apartment wasn't far from Mark's, It was in fact next three large apartment building that was in a formation of a U was some of Seattle's elite the elevator down to the parking garage she set out to pick out which of the two cars she would drive.

"Good evening Miss Torres."

"Hey Rich, how's it going?"She asked while moving things from her CL550 to the Range Rover.

"You're going to have to clean out your cars one day Miss Torres." Rich said laughing.

"I know I think I may start letting you guys do it for me, I already pay for it."She said laughing.

"I'll do it tomorrow...I'll even give them a wash and wax." He said with a big smile.

"Thanks you be safe Rich." She said

,

"You too...have fun on your date." He started on his way back to the booth.

She liked Rich better than the other men they had working in parking, he was respectful and willing to help at any given time.

Making her way over to Mark's building, she got out and made her way around to the passenger door and wasn't long before she saw Mark walking out of the elevator next to a beautiful blonde.

"Mark she's staring." Arizona said as they made their way through the lobby.

Mark looked up to see Callie staring at Arizona with a goofy smile on her face.

"Don't worry that's Her 'I think it's beautiful' look, But in this case it is you."He said.

"Really?" Arizona asked.

She had gotten her nervous under control, but when Mark pointed Callie out they came rushing thought the second she saw Callie that there was no way that she was her date and that she had to be there for when he let out a very unmanly giggle and pointed out that she was in fact her date, Arizona did everything she could to not stare back at her.

"Cal you're early." Mark pulled her into a hug.

"I don't live that far Mark." She said pulling away."I'm Callie Torres." Callie said holding out her hand.

"Arizona Robbins." Arizona said taking the hand.

Callie gave her a big smile then turned to open the car door for maneuvered the chair so she could get in the car; once in her seat Callie took the chair to the back of the car and placed it gently in the trunk.

"Have fun Zona and don't worry, Callie wouldn't hurt you. I trust her and I don't trust many people like that if they aren't you."Mark said before closing her door.

Arizona watched as he quickly whipped away stray tears as Callie got in the car.

"So where are we going?" Arizona asked as the car started to move.

"This place called the Metropolitan Grill. It's amazing and I think you would love it." Callie said smiling over at her.

Arizona looked at her and before she could stop the words they popped right out her mouth.

"What's Callie short for?" She asked

Callie blushed, no one ever asked about her name and if they did she never told them.

"It's short for Calliope but no one ever calls me that other than my father" She said.

"Calliope, That's a beautiful name. I like it Calliope."Arizona said looking out the window.

Callie would normally tell anyone that dared to call her that not when Arizona said it a strange feeling filled her stomach.

* * *

After a short drive Callie helped her out the car and walked beside her as they made their way into the were at their table and the table Arizona also noticed that everything was ready for chair had already been taken away so she could sit at the table, and they seemed to be in a very populated part of the restaurant.

"You walked beside me." She said looking at Callie.

"Why wouldn't I." Callie stated

"I've been on a few dates since being in a wheelchair and the whole time they didn't look at me or stand next to me, She was always in front or behind me never next to one even Mark walks somewhat next to me or ahead of me."Arizona said looking at Callie.

She smiled at Arizona getting lost in her eyes

"Well, there is something wrong with them, honestly their loss is my gain." Callie said sipping her water.

Arizona found herself having a rather good time as dinner went on and when it was time to leave Callie got her an insanely overpriced bouquet of roses.

They made small talk on the way back to the apartment and Callie even walked her to her for Arizona this was the best date she had been on ever in her life.

"I hope you had a good night Arizona." Callie Said

"Better than any date I have ever been on, Thank you Calliope." Arizona gave her a dimpled smile

Callie bent and gave Arizona a kiss on her cheek right on her froze there when Arizona's hand came up and cupped her cheek.

"Open the door and go inside before I do something that we both aren't ready for." Callie said softly after Arizona kissed her cheek.

Standing upright, Callie watched as Arizona unlocked and opened the door before going in.

"Goodnight Calliope." Arizona said.

"Goodnight Arizona like the battleship." Callie said smiling.

The door closed and she started her way down the hall hoping that Arizona used her number anytime over the weekend.

**Chapter 3:Callie Has the Flu**

When she opened her eyes Mark was sitting on the foot of her bed looking at her with a big her eyes she got up and pulled herself into her chair to go into the bathroom, slamming the door in Marks face.

"Hey aren't you going to tell me about last night?!" He called through the bathroom door.

"Can I pee without you hounding me?" Arizona called back.

She heard Mark grunt then walk away from the door her it was too funny, big bad Mark Sloan pouting like a school girl. Washing her face and brushing her teeth before grabbing her phone off her bedside table she rolled out the room sending a good morning text to Callie as she went.

"Look out speedy." Mark said jumping out the way.

Arizona laughed as she went about making coffee to go with the bagels Mark had.

"Are you going to tell me how it went or not?" He asked,

"It was amazing wasn't ashamed of me and walked next to me when we went into the she got me those."She pointed to the roses.

Mark looked at the roses, Callie never bought roses for anyone that had to mean that Callie must really like his Arizona and doesn't fully know it yet. He wasn't sure what to think about that.

"Then we went for a walk around the park before she walked me to the door."

Arizona smiled when her phone pinged to let her know she got a text. Opening it she saw a picture of Callie lying with the covers pulled up to her nose was read as well as her the picture was a text.

_'I had a great night last night, but my yearly cold has come to visit.'_

"Hey, why are you frowning?" Mark asked,

"Calliope said she has her yearly cold, what does that mean?"She asked,

"Oh...Callie gets sick once a year and it's always very ugly, snot, coughing, fever, vomit."He said hoping that it would turn Arizona off from going over there.

"Aren't you going to go check on her?" Arizona said,

"She's a Doctor she will be fine." Mark said looking back at the TV.

Arizona rolled past him and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Arizona,what the hell!?"

* * *

Callie rolled on to her back and took a few deep breaths.

"Oh, My God." She grunted

She rolled back over and tried to get knew she wasn't going to make it and cursed herself for not getting the trashcan when she was going to have to wash vomit off her floor while she was sick.

She launched her head over the side of the bed, and when she opened her eyes from emptying her stomach she saw a pale hand pulling the trashcan away.

She didn't get a good look at who the hand belonged to until they came back.

"Arizona?" She asked trying to open her eyes wide enough to see.

"Shh Calliope drink this." Arizona said holding a cool glass to her lips.

Callie swallowed down the drink with a frown.

"Oh, God that tastes funny." She whined

Arizona gave a giggle.

"That's because I crushed up your pills and mixed it into it."

While Arizona moved around the room Callie took in her noticed that she was not in her room, And thankfully not the hospital either.

"At some point I hoped to see the inside of your room but not like this."Callie said softly.

Arizona smiled and started to go through the bag Mark packed for her.

"I couldn't leave you there didn't even know who Mark was when he walked into the room." Arizona said.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked slowly sitting up.

"Calliope you have been here for 5 days just sleeping. I would wake you every few hours to give you liquids, and Lexie would come over for me to check on you every hour." Arizona said.

Callie took in Arizona's clothes; She still had on the blue scrubs from the hospital. She couldn't believe this woman that she had one amazing date with was taking care of her. She was sure Arizona didn't even think twice about helping her, But for a week.

"Where did you sleep?"Callie asked,

"The couch." Was the simple answer.

"Arizona that's not good on your back."Callie said

Normally that comment would sting her but she knew Callie was coming from a place of concern.

"Calliope I can't feel it, So doesn't worry about it."Arizona said

"Don't say that I will worry about it if I want." Callie said as Arizona rolled back over to the side of the bed.

"Ok I'm sorry I won't say that."She smiled at Callie.

Callie made a face then sniffed her shirt.

"God I stink."She said.

"You want to try taking a shower?" Arizona asked.

"I can't stand up to take the shower." Callie said

"You let me worry about that you just sit on the side of the bed if you can." She said rolling away from the bed.

Callie pulled herself up and sat watching Arizona gather her some fresh clothes before going into the came back out and rolled right up next to Callie.

"Come on Calliope I'll give you a ride to the bathroom"

"I'm too he..." Callie stopped herself

"Arizona I'm sorry." She said.

"Callie Its OK that just shows me that you think of me as any other person and not some paraplegic who can't do anything." Arizona said

Callie thought about it before climbing into lap, she smiled at how gentle Arizona was being as she swung the chair around and wheeled then into the bathroom. She rolled up to a tile shower bench in the middle of the shower.

"Just toss your clothes in that bin and your fresh clothes are right on the me when your done, and I'll roll you back out." Arizona said then turned to leave, so Callie could be alone.

"I'll be fine, just because you can't feel doesn't mean I should sit on you all the time."Callie said.

"I was just joking when I said that."Arizona said turning around.

"Said what?"

"That I can't feel. I can feel my legs just can't hold up my weight."

With that said Arizona left her to shower.

As Callie showed she changed the bed and took the laundry to be was coming out the laundry room Callie was walking slowly over to the couch where she laid pulled one of the light blankets over Callie and went for water.

"Tell me about what you said in the bathroom."Callie said taking the water.

Arizona left the room only to come back a few minutes later with what Callie knew to be x-rays. She looked down and the x-rays before she handed them to Callie.

"He somehow nicked my spinal cord, Not enough to do any damage, or so we thought when we ran the basic test and I felt everything, I could move when I went to stand, my legs gave, couldn't hold myself up they say they have never seen anything like it, no muscle atrophy nothing."

Callie looked at the x-rays and other than what looked like, and she was sure was scar tissue on the spinal cord where it was nicked she could see nothing."

"I think that scar tissue has nothing to do with that."Callie said.

"I too and so does Bailey and Derek and any other Doctor with half a Tony keeps trying to get me to let a friend of his remove it."

"This Tony is crazy, that will make you a paraplegic for sure." Callie said laying back. "Something is there but I'm not sure what it is. Give me time I will take a better look at it."

"I know. I'd rather be in this chair the way I am then be in this chair and not feel anything."Arizona said putting the x-rays on the coffee table.

"Do you do PT?" Callie asked.

"Every day I work out in the Tuesday and Thursday is when I go to PT." She said.

Callie watched her move effortlessly from the chair to the couch.

"Tell me something about you that I don't know."Callie said.

She was enjoying talking to Arizona like this.

"I was pregnant when the plane crashed." She said softly.

She had heard at the hospital some people saying that Callie didn't like babies and never wanted also knew that nurses and Doctors make up a lot of things to past the time.

"I'm sorry." Callie tried to sit up to hug her.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked,

"Trying to hug you."

"Calliope you don't have to hug me I'm 's hard sometimes because I wanted her so bad and Mark. I see how he looks at me, how he misses her."

"Mark?"

"Yeah he was the donor. I wouldn't think of asking anyone else."Arizona said.

"Yeah, he is a good guy. I wondered why he was acting the way he told me about who I now know is he never said anything about a baby." Callie said.

"Do you want kids?" Arizona asked shyly.

"When I was in my teens I didn't' once I got into my mid 20's that changed, I can see myself being a mom and doing the school plays."Callie said smiling.

Arizona smiled and let out the breath she was didn't know why she was looking so far ahead with Callie, they only had one she had it set in her head Friday night as she fell to sleep that Callie was the one for her, and she was going to move heaven and earth to make her see that.

Callie let out a yawn before closing her eyes.

"Have a good nap Calliope."Arizona said,

"You too."Callie mumbled.

* * *

At the hospital Lexie was slowly walking down the hall watching the sunset through the large windows. She had less than 10 minutes left on her shift, and she was staying out of anyone they couldn't see her, then they can't ask for anything.

But just as she rounded a corner she was grabbed and pulled back as a bullet whizzed past her head and hit one of the shiny metal poles before hitting whoever had grabbed her.

"Go Go Go."

It was a female and that's all she knew as they ran down the hall and into a supply woman locked the door and pushed a shelf down in front of it before looking out the tiny window to see two men run past.

"What the hell is that?!" Lexie hissed,

"I don't know I just came to see if I could talk walk around and learn the hall's before start work in a few days." The woman said

Her voice was husky with a British accent that seemed to wrap around her and comfort her.

"Oh, God you're bleeding." Lexie said when she turned around.

"Well, it would appear so." She said looking down at the blood seeping through her white shirt.

Lexie started to move around the supply room getting the things she needed to stitch up the woman before returning to her.

"What's your name?" Lexie asked as she worked,

"Saffron Ashurst."

"I'm Lexie Grey...Looks like it's still in there." Lexie said leaning in.

She was trying not to let the perfect ab muscles get to her, on inside she was yelling at herself for letting her body get turned on. This wasn't the time to be thinking about sex, not when they were locked in a supply closet with shooters running around the hospital.

"Well, take it out."Saffron said looking at her.

Her green eyes locked on to Lexie's Hazel eyes.

"I can't just reach in there and pull it out!" Lexie hissed at her.

Saffron rolled her eyes and took the tweezers from her and started to dig into the hole.

"Stop it, Ok I 'I'll do it but if I can't get it then you have to wait till we get out of here."

"Fine." Saffron said then leaned back, so Lexie could get a better view of what she was doing.

* * *

Callie watched out Arizona's window in horror as more Swat teams showed up at the hospital, knew Lexie and Mark was in the hospital. As they watched the TV the news caster repeated that the hospital had been locked down now for 4 hours.

"Calliope look." Arizona said

Turning to the TV she watched as Mark and Meredith Grey came out, he was was holding on to Meredith, who was swinging and kicking at a man in handcuffs.

"Please God don't tell me someone got hurt."Callie said.

She chose to not see the blood on Meredith's shirt.

"We are told at this time that there is one casualty and countless are injured, we are also told that the one casualty is Chief of Surgery Derek Shepherd was shot and killed protecting fellow surgeon and close friend Miranda Bailey."

Callie fell back in the chair, her legs unable to hold her up as the news hit her. She was sure if she could stand that Arizona's legs would be doing the same. He had become like an older brother to her in the short time she had been talking to followed her around teaching her everything that he did, and watching her teaching the interns on her was chasing her years before he became a good friend to her.

For Callie, Derek wasn't a very close friend to her, but she had learned a lot from him and would hang out with him whenever they both had time. It still hurts her just the same, and Meredith looking so broken and clinging to Mark that hurt her more.

The news anchor had begun to recap on what they were told, and you could hear Meredith's' cries over the sounds of cops and other people.

"I have to get down there."Arizona said

Callie stood to follow her.

"I'm coming with you." Callie said

"No you're not; you are going to stay right here. I will be back as soon as I can."

"Arizona..."

"Calliope no...You can hardly walk from one end of the room to the other without getting dizzy, your still sick so you stay here."Arizona said with a stern voice.

Callie watched in shock as Arizona zipped around and grabbed her things and left the apartment.

"No she didn't tell me I can't go, I will go anyway."She said standing again to leave.

She felt everything start to spin and she sat back down.

"Ok so I'm not going anywhere." Callie said

* * *

Saffron walked with Lexie out the hospital she watched as Lexie ran over to whom she guessed was her sister Meredith. She was all Lexie talked about for 3 was pulled to a stop by an EMT

"I'm fine Dr Grey took good care of me." She said.

"You should still get looked at Ma'am." He said,

"I'm a bloody Doctor myself, and I said I'm fine."Saffron said snapping at him.

She started to make her way to her car at the other end of the parking lot.

"Saffron wait!"

She turned to see Lexie zig zagging her way through the cars.

"Where you going?" Lexie asked,

"Home." She said looking over at her car.

"No you're not." Lexie said pulling her back to the group that stood by Her jeep.

"Well, where am I going to go if not home?"Saffron said,

"With us you lost a lot of blood and you don't need to be driving."

Lexie unlocked the doors and pushed the taller woman into the Jeep then helped Meredith into the backseat before climbing in after everyone was all in. She watched as Lexie looked at her sister with sad loving eyes before starting the SUV.

The ride back to Lexie's (house AKA Meredith's old house) Wasn't long.

"Mark can you put her in the guest room?" Lexie asked her ex.

"Sure." He mumbled,

"Sit down."Lexie pointed to the kitchen table before leaving the room.

Saffron looked around the room, it looked well lived in, and she had to tell herself that this house had a ton of stories to tell.

Lexie drops the first aid kit down on the table on top of a fresh shirt.

"You don't know me, why did you bring me here?"

Lexie looked up at her with sad eyes.

"You saved my life Saffron, if you did that just to kill me then you aren't a very good murderer." She said looking back at her work.

"I'm sorry about the Chief." Saffron said softly after Lexie was done.

They stood looking at each other before Lexie just started to pulled her into a hug and let her softly cry.

Mark made his way down the stairs, the sleeping pill he slipped Meredith worked faster than he was going to talk to Lexie, to see if she was ok or needed anything. As he turned the corner, he saw her in The arms of the stranger. Mark felt the green eyed monster tried to work its way out, but he pushed it a little smile, he turned and walked out to sit on the porch

"Now is not the time to act jealous you killed whatever love she had for you by cheating on her." He could hear Derek say as he sat down

"You're right why did you have to play Superman Derek?"He said as He tried to keep the tears from falling

He knew why, Miranda was part of their little family and everyone loved was the mother figure of the group just like Webber was the father was sure Derek didn't think he would get killed, but he knew Derek wouldn't let anyone get hurt if he could help it.

"What are we going to do without you?" Mark said looking up at the dark sky.

* * *

Arizona had just finished Checking in on the kids on her wing and was making her way back home when she was stopped by one of the hospital board members

"Dr Robbins Can we speak to you?" A woman said leading a group over to her

"Um sure what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Derek spoke highly of you and your skill..."

Arizona rolled her eyes, she didn't have time for board members yapping on about her skills as a needed to get away and home where she could cry without news, and cops looking at her.

"I would like to get home at some point." She snapped.

"Of course, I'm sorry...In light of everything that has happened we wanted to let you know that Dr Shepherd had you to take his place if he was ever unavailable."

Blue eyes opened wide.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked

The woman took some papers from the man next to her and handed them to her.

"I'm not kidding understand that with everything going on that you will need time to deal with other things, But we need a answer before you leave here."

Arizona looked down at the paper, and their big as day was Derek's signature.

"Yeah." She said softly

"Good welcome to the job Chief Robbins." The man finally said with too much joy for everyone.

The Woman who was talking to Arizona turned to look at him with laser turned back to Arizona.

"All surgeries that cannot be put off have been moved to nearby hospitals. I understand that Derek was close to you, so we are giving you off till Monday; then you have to officially take his place, But for now you are acting Chief of Surgery."She said.

"Ok...Monday." Arizona said then started to roll away.

When she got outside Rich the apartment garage attendant was waiting for her.

"Hello Miss Robbins." He said falling in step with her chair.

"Rich what are you doing here?"She asked the 17 year old boy.

"Miss Torres texted me and asked if I would wait for you and walk back with you, so you wouldn't be alone." He said with big smile.

Arizona smiled at him.

"Well, thank you Rich."She said as they made their way back to the apartment.

**Chapter 4**

Over the next few days Callie fell back into her normal routine. She was back home with Kat and back at work being the Ortho God that she was .The only thing that she didn't like was the fact that she had yet to see Arizona in almost a week. She had to be happy with seeing her in passing at the hospital and the short random how are you text. Like that day she saw Arizona talking to one of the many board members that had been following her around, her blue eyes looked tired and full of unshed tears.

Today was Derek's funeral and Callie could tell that Arizona wasn't looking forward to it. So being the best...What Girlfriend, Friend? That she could be, she made her way through the halls of SGMW to the Chief's office. Stopping at the door, she ran her ringers over the name plate before knocking.

"Come in" She heard Arizona call from the other side.

Opening the door, she looked in at Arizona, who was putting on a form-fitting black suit jacket over a blue silk shirt that would have matched her eyes if she was in a happy mood. Blue grey eyes looked up at her; she knew she was wondering why Callie was there dressed in a black dress and not in her hospital blue scrubs.

"I wasn't as close to Derek as many people here are, but he was a good man, and I want to say my goodbyes with you." Callie said softly.

And for the first time in a week Arizona gave some form of a smile. It wasn't the dimpled filled one that she was known for, but it was there.

"My car or yours?" She asked Callie.

"You have a car?"

Callie knew it wasn't impossible for Arizona to drive; many paraplegics do it every day. She just never thought about it.

"Yes, Calliope I have a car, I just haven't been anywhere that I needed to drive it. Mark has yet to let me go shopping on my own, so I haven't really driven it." Arizona said.

There was no smile but Callie could hear the humor in her voice.

"Well, let's take your car then." Callie said going for the door.

Saffron sat ramrod straight in Lexie's living-room, Mark sat in a chair across from her looking at her, and it was starting to become bothersome. She was only there because she was told by Meredith that she wanted her to com that if it wasn't for her she would be burying her sister as well as her husband. And because of that she was now part of Meredith's group. And It helped that she could hold her tequila so said Cristina the night before.

"Americans aren't that bad." She said.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking about something." Saffron answered looking at him.

"So I wanted to thank you for saving Lexie, we have our differences, but I do care about her." Mark said standing and moving over to pour two whiskeys.

"Like I told Meredith I didn't think about it, it was just a gut reaction." She said.

He handed her a glass.

"I know Saffron Siobhan Ashurst .Your mother is Irish, and your Father is British. Sir Sebastian Ashurst closely related to key parts of the royal family. It wouldn't be royal like if you didn't" He said.

Saffron rolled her eyes.

"Really you don't have to tell me my family history." She said in a dry tone as she stood.

"If you're royalty then why slum it here?" He asked.

Mark was picking a fight and he knew it, was something he did when he was upset and hurt, and the whiskey wasn't helping any. He watched as Saffron took a sip from her glass then sat it on the coffee table.

"I, Mark Sloan am not royalty, my family yes but I am not .I don't live under the thump of old money not allowed to show how I feel when I feel it because it isn't lady like. Now I have a feeling that you are picking a fight with me, why I haven't a damn idea. But I will tell you now you tosser you can back off now." Saffron said before walking out the room.

Mark ran his hands through his hair, he didn't mean to make the younger woman mad. He was just looking for a scapegoat to take his anger out on.

* * *

If you asked Callie she would tell you that the funeral was put together very nicely. All of Derek's family was there; doctors that he worked with, friends and even the adoption argent that helped them adopt Zola. Joe had an open bar for those that didn't have to go back to the hospital and family. She had just sat a glass of red wine down in front of Arizona when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, she came face to face with George O'Malley.

"Hey Callie." He said with all his good boy charm.

"Hello George. Arizona you remember me telling you about my ex husband George." She said turning back to take a seat next to Arizona. She did not need this right now.

"Hello Arizona Robbins...Calliope's Girlfriend."She said holding out her hand.

Arizona made it clear her dislike of what George did to her on their first date, as well as telling Callie that what she did with Mark was also wrong. But for George to keep it going with Izzie after they both agreed to go to couple's therapy to fix their marriage, well that was just wrong. Then to lie about Izzie being pregnant with the child Callie tried so hard to give him thinking it would help, that just put the cherry on top for Arizona.

Callie was shocked at the title Arizona gave herself; she wasn't sure if it was because of her dislike of her ex or if she really meant it. That would be something she would have to ask about later.

"Girlfriend? I didn't know you were gay?" He said.

"Well when you grow up hearing horror stories about it you push the feelings down." Callie said.

"You said you loved me, we got married."

"George I remember a time when you said you loved me as well, but look what happened. I spent most my adult life trying to act as if I liked men, like I wanted this great family with the perfect husband when it wasn't the husband I needed it was the wife. Now please can you go and speak with Meredith if you haven't and leave me alone."She said.

Arizona watched Callie with eyes that finally started to turn back to their blue color, she knew at some point she could talk about what she just let slip out her mouth. For all she knew Callie could be dating other people.

Just then a little boy about 4 or 5 ran up to George and pulled at his arm.

"Yes, Carlos what do you need?" He asked looking down at the little boy.

Callie leaned over to get a better view of the little boy. He had a head full of brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Carlos? Carlos as in my father Carlos?" Callie asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah He was more than happy to let me name my son after Him." George said with a smile as he lifted the little boy.

Arizona could feel the anger jumping off Callie.

"You knew I wanted to name MY son after my father." She said low enough for only the three of them could hear.

"I..."

"Don't even lie about it George, Izzie was the one who picked a fight about it with me by saying she thought it wasn't Irish enough for your name, and you were to chicken shit to say something to her about it. Now you name your son after MY father." Callie hissed as George put Carlos back on his feet.

Standing she grabbed her things.

"Arizona would you like to come back to my place? I can't be here anymore." She said.

"Sure." She said then rolled herself away from the table.

"She's a cripple?! Really Callie you couldn't find a normal person, so you got a cripple?" He said.

It was loud enough for the entire bar to hear and stop their individual conversations. The lack of people talking did nothing to stop his laughter, but the sting of Callie's hand across his face did.

"Don't you ever say anything like that about my girlfriend again, don't even think it ,don't even think about thinking about it. Because if you ever say anything like that again I will break every bone in your body to a point to where no one but me can put them back together, and you will spend the rest of your life in a body cast to keep them from moving."

Callie turned and made her way to the door holding it open, so Arizona could roll herself out.

Meredith from her place in a booth next to Mark had to press herself against him to keep him from getting out. Owen moved to sit on the other side of Meredith, so he couldn't slide her on the booth leather. Cristina, who was well on her way to pissdrunkville with Meredith, jumped up and moved over to where George was now standing with Izzie and Carlos.

"While I wish I could say it was nice to see you again, it wasn't. Now it's best to get a move on."Cristina said.

"Why do we have to leave?" Carlos asked her

"Have you ever seen Bambi?" She asked the little boy.

"Yes."He said.

"Well you have to leave before the same thing happens to your dad that happened to Bambi's mom."

"Cristina!" Izzie said.

It was the first thing Izzie said the whole time .She took Carlos by the hand and walked out with George following after them.

* * *

The sun had long left the hot Seattle sky as Arizona sat on the couch petting Kat.

"You couldn't think of a better name?" She asked rubbing behind Kat's ears.

"It's a good name." Callie said walking over from the kitchen.

"No it's not, that is what she is. It's just like the dog that Tim wanted so badly then he named him this stupid name, but I called him JD." Arizona said.

"That's a nice name for a dog." Callie said rubbing Arizona's neck from her spot behind the couch.

"No I called him JD...Tim named him Just Dog. That what was on his tags and passport." She said.

"Your dog had a passport?" Callie asked working stiff muscles.

"Yes...They have them, so your pets don't have to go through quarantine every time you go to a different country. Just like people, before going anywhere they have to be up to date on shots and get shots for different reasons. I still have the passport and his tags. I'll show you one day." She said letting her head fall as Callie worked the neck muscles.

Callie leaned in and started to kiss the back of her neck. She slowly kissed her way around until she was at an odd angle kissing under her chin. If it wasn't for hours standing over bodies, sometimes at angles, a contortionist would be proud of, Callie was sure that her back would be screaming in pain.

"Did you mean it?" Arizona asked.

"About you being my girlfriend?"Callie asked as Arizona pulled her over the back of the couch.

She noticed two things at that time, one she was glad that she remembered to change into shorts and a t-shirt. And two Arizona was freakishly strong.

Callie ran her hand over Arizona's cheek.

"Yes, I mean we only had one date, and I would really love to go on more., but your all I can think about."

Arizona smiled lovingly down Callie.

"Then I'm happy to say I am your girlfriend."Arizona said.

Callie jumped up knocking Kat off the arm of the couch. Arizona couldn't help the laughter that fell from her lips as Callie danced around the room, and then just like that she stopped.

"What was that?" Arizona asked.

"30 second dance party, Meredith made it up." She said picking Kat up and started rubbing her ears.

* * *

Lexie walked through the store picking things off her list and putting them in her cart. She was thinking about all the time Mark had been spending with Meredith. She had spent the weekend moving her things to Meredith's since her sister has made it clear that she couldn't stay there and she wasn't going to sell the house, Derek spent all those years building it for her.

"The house is too big." Lexie said as she turned to the bread section.

"Hey Grey Jr." Arizona said when the cart bumped into her.

"Oh, god I'm sorry Arizona." She said.

"That's fine, why do you look so stressed?"

Lexie smiled, Arizona was her mentor, and she followed after the woman in the hospital like she dropped gold behind her.

"Meredith has moved into my house. I don't have any issue with that, but now I'm living in her house because she doesn't like it being out there with no one looking after it. But it's too big for just me and I kinda don't like being out there alone." She said.

"Get a roommate that will give Meredith something to do while she's sitting at home. Let her pick someone to live there with you." Arizona said looking up at Lexie.

"She's doing that now, but I don't want Karev out there with me." Lexie said.

"I don't think she would do that, she knows how much you dislike him." Arizona said, "Oh I heard you did a great job on that knee replacement today."She added.

Callie had to build a 15 year old boy a knee after he shattered his being a complete asshole.

The smile on Lexie's face was priceless, Arizona smiled back before rolling off to finish her shopping.

* * *

When Saffron answered the ad for a roommate, she didn't think it would be Meredith. And she didn't think the place would be this big. Making her way back outside she walked up to Meredith who wouldn't look up at the house.

"Not bad, better than the four walls that I'm in now." Saffron said.

"Good, I'll tell Lexie. The house is paid for but everything else you have to split with Lexie." Meredith said quickly.

"OK well I have to get to the hospital. Are you OK?" She asked.

"I don't think I will ever be OK without him but I have to try for Zola." She said taking keys out of her pocket.

Saffron watched as she climbed in her car with the smiling little girl and drove away. She climbed on her Ducati 848 and made her way to work.

**Chapter 5**

Mark hadn't spent much time with his two friends over the past weeks and he was starting to feel bad for it. He had yet to congratulate Arizona on her new job; even if she got it because in such a horrible way she was a good doctor. She still had much to do in being a doctor and this way she could still do it.

Making his way through the hospital, to give a young woman her face back after a kitchen fire, he pulled his phone out and sent Callie and Arizona a text.

'I know I've been a horrible best friend, how about dinner tonight on me? Give me time to hang out with my two favorite girls.'

He hit send and smiled. He wasn't sure when he would get the answer, but he knew it would be some time while he was in surgery.

On the Ortho floor Callie was tucked away in her office with her phone to her ear.

"So, it's OK to take the side of my ex husband?" She asked her father.

"Don't yell at me Calliope. George called me to tell me you were now with a woman?"

Callie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Papa I'm with a woman." She said with a sigh.

Carlos had grown quiet on the phone and that made her nervous. She really wasn't in a mood to fight over this.

"Why didn't you tell me Calliope?" He asked.

Callie nearly flipped out the back of her chair. Grabbing the desk she pulled herself up right.

"Papa I've called many times to tell you about this. I even tried to call Aria, but Mama told me to not think about it. That I had disappointed Aria and shamed you." She said mocking her mother.

"Calliope, I haven't gotten any messages about you. Last I heard your mother was going on about how you and George were getting a divorce." Carlos said.

Callie could hear anger building in her father's voice.

"Mom told me to never call again, that you disowned me."

Callie had lost many nights sleep over what her mother had said to her. She nearly worked herself to death to be sure she could cover everything when her trust fund was taken away.

"Calliope I could never do that, you are my child, and I will love you no matter what. Did you forget that my sister is gay? And while he hadn't said anything it's clear that so is your mother's younger brother." He said with a laugh.

"Then why did you give George the OK on using your name? I wanted to name my son after you." Callie said, she felt like a kid when she spoke those words.

"I can assure you I did no such thing. And while I cannot take my name from a young boy who has never done anything to anyone I will be proud to be a grandpa again." He said with a smile.

Callie let out a deep laugh at the thought of her father being mushy over her child.

"So, tell me about this woman." Carlos said.

"Her name is Arizona Robbins, and she has a sun." Callie said

"Arizona Robbins? The pediatric surgeon?"

"Yes that's her." Callie said.

"She saved Penelope's arm a years back. Aria called in a panic because a drunk driver t-boned her while she was driving Penelope to daycamp, a part of the door almost cut her arm right off."

Callie was shocked that her older sister had gone through such a horrible thing. And more so that she didn't call her, but knowing Aria she was most likely told by her mother not to call and so she didn't.

"No one called me papa." She said trying to keep the tears from falling.

"I know that know mija. The number your mother gave us came back as a disconnect, but I'm sure now that it must have been the way your mother planned it. I will call Aria and have her call you after I clear everything up for her." He said.

There was a knock at her office door, then a blonde head popped in. Callie waved Arizona in before speaking to her father again.

"Thank you Papa, I have to go Arizona is here to take me to lunch." She smiled at her.

"Oh do tell Arizona I said hello. Aria will be amazed that her little sister is dating the woman that saved her little girl's arm." Carlos said before saying his final goodbyes.

Arizona set the bag of take out down on the small coffee table before moving to the couch. Callie saw the cringe on her face as she moved from her chair to the couch.

"What's that about?" She asked moving over to the door and making sure it was closed.

"What's what?" Arizona tried to play it off.

Callie sat down next to her and gave her a look as to say she wasn't going to play with her.

"I don't know, my back has been hurting really bad over the past few days. So at PT today I told Phil and he ran some x-rays. I'm waiting for them now. I told him to come find me here when he got them back." She said giving Callie a small box of fried rice.

"Arizona why didn't you tell me?" Callie asked.

"Because it has happened before and it was nothing. It went away in a week."

"And what changed now that you had them take x-rays?"Callie asked.

"Phil said that the others were incompetent and he wasn't going to let me sit in pain for as long as I have without looking to see what it was." Arizona said without thinking.

Callie gagged on her food before she got it down.

"For as long as you have? Arizona how long have you been in pain?" She asked.

Arizona made an 'uh oh' face before going back to opening her food to eat.

"Arizona how long?" This time Callie's voice was strong

"A month." She said quietly.

"Damnit Arizona why didn't you tell me?" Callie said standing up.

They had been together a little under a month and if Callie had known at any time that Arizona was in pain she would have done something.

"Calliope I don't know ok. Last time I thought maybe it was just phantom pain and that's what they told me. And they were right because it went away." She said.

Callie opened her mouth to speak when Phil ran in.

"Tell me you haven't eaten anything." He said.

"No why?" Arizona asked.

"Well we have to get you into surgery now." Phil walked over and pulled the x-rays out.

"I'm not sure why they didn't see it, but there it is." He said holding it up so they could see.

"I see it, but what is it?" Callie asked.

"We can't be sure until we get it out, but my guess is that it has to be plastic or metal. Whatever it is got lodged in her spinal cord and by the grace of God worked its way out finally." He said.

"I can't walk now so why bother with it?" Arizona asked.

"Because you're in pain Arizona and this can stop that pain." Callie said.

"She's right. As of now it's pressing on a nerve and that's why you're in so much pain. But this maybe why for whatever reason your leg's can't hold you up. The body does strange things to keep itself from feeling pain. You said yourself Arizona, the pain only happened before when you would use the rehab bars for walking." Phil said.

Arizona thought about it. If this was all it was keeping her from walking then she should be happy. But if it wasn't then she would be in the chair for the rest of her life; something she had already dealt with. Looking at Callie she finally spoke what was on her mind.

"Calliope I have dealt with the idea that I may be in this chair for the rest of my life, I'm fine with that now. And if this is what's keeping me from walking on my own then I'm all for it, but if it's not and all that it changes is it stops the pain and takes away all I have left now, the ability to feel, I can't deal with that. I know we haven't been intimate yet, but now I can feel you. If this takes that away and I can't..."

Callie put her hand over Arizona's mouth.

"It won't. I have faith that it won't. Even if it changes nothing then that changes nothing about how I feel about you. Anyway I have noticed that a lot of different parts of your body are very sensitive, trust me when I say intimacy will never be an issue with us." Callie said nuzzling her ear.

Phil cleared his throat when the two started to become too intimate for him.

"Sorry ladies, but we have to do this now." He said.

* * *

Saffron was well on her way to becoming one of the few doctors in the world that didn't specialize in spinal cord injuries, but was well known for her work with them. Her specialty or specialties were Cardiology, Pediatric Cardiology, and Plastic Surgery. The last not being anything she wanted, but in her quest for knowledge she had to fill a space with something and that was it.

But spinal cord injuries just fell on her plate one day and she never said no if anyone asked her about it. Now green eyes looked down at Arizona's spine trying to figure out how she was going to remove the 2 mm thick plane shrapnel out of her body without causing more damage. Looking up, she saw two sets of dark eyes looking at her as if to burn a hole in her.

"Bloody hell." She said

"Doctor is there something wrong?" Her scrub nurse asked.

"No everything is fine." She said.

Hazel eyes narrowed, and Lexie growled if She hadn't been looking for a safe place to hide from Alex on her lunch then she wouldn't have known about Arizona. And she really wouldn't have known about the nurse she disliked so much was flirting with Saffron while she was working on Arizona.

"I know she's isn't flirting." Lexie said.

"No I don't think so, if she ever wants to use her hands again she better not be." Callie said.

"Not Saff I mean the nurse."

Callie looked at Lexie, her eyes were narrower as if she was trying to choke the nurse with her eyes.

"You like Saffron."

"What? No I don't." She said trying to play it cool.

"Yes, you do. You like her and you don't want anyone to know." Callie said with a smile.

"OK, I like her, but she won't notice me anyway." Lexie said.

"And how do you know?"

"Because she had this date with this Heidi Klum look alike last weekend and before that it was a woman that had this sexy French accent but looked like Gisele Bundchen. And before that she said her name was Natasha, but I just know it was Adriana Lima." Lexie said and flopped down in the chair.

Callie sat next to her.

"What's that mean?" She asked looking down at Arizona.

"Heidi, Gisele, Adriana...they are super mega super models Callie no one says no to them. You can't just look at them." Lexie said.

"Yeah they are hot."

"See...Saffron would never look at me that way." Lexie folded her arms over her chest.

"Lexie, you will never know what Saffron will see in you unless you ask her what she sees. Ask her out one day and see what happens. Heidi, Gisele, and Adriana are super mega super models as you put it because they are just like you." Callie said.

"Meaning?"Lexie asked.

"They care, they are sweet and kind. If you noticed all the super models that don't give a shit about anyone but themselves don't make it very far. Yeah, they are hot, but no one remembers them. Even the ones people may not know because they live in different countries, once someone sees them and sees what they have going on under their skin and in their soul that's what makes them super. And you have the same thing as Heidi, Gisele, and Adriana, but you have something they don't have."

"What's that?"

"An Eidetic Memory. That's something hard to come by and everyone wants it. I've seen you live with it every day and I can tell it's hard on you when you have a hard week. And from what I've read and understand you can't forget anything." Callie said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lexie said.

"And anyway you will be surprised to know a little birdie told me that Saffron also has an eidetic memory...think of the team you two would make...not nearly as kick ass as Arizona and I, but almost." Callie added standing up.

Saffron had stepped back and moved away from Arizona, so Callie took that as her sign to go down to her room.

* * *

Lexie ran down to find Saffron just before she left the locker room. She watched as she slipped on new scrubs and ran a brush through her hair. Brown hair started to give way to the natural black and Saffron had the rest cut down to meet the raven hair that reached just above her shoulders.

"Couldn't live with the two toned hairs anymore?" She asked.

Saffron looked up at her and smiled, Lexie always seemed to make that happen.

"No I thought of just dying it, but then it wouldn't be the same so I had them take the 4 inches off. I needed my ends trimmed anyway." She said.

Lexie moved over to her as she tied her shoes.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Yes." Saffron answered a little too quickly.

"I mean yes I would love to." She said in a much calmer voice.

"Great, I'll...oh God I didn't think about if you said yes, but don't worry it will be awesome." She said with a big smile

"I have no doubt about that Lexie. I'll see you in a few I have to go talk to Dr Robbins." Saffron said with a smile just as big as Lexie's.

In Arizona's room Callie sat in a chair looking at her phone. She had just told Mark to meet her at that room to talk with a patient. It wasn't a lie since Arizona was a patient, just not her patient.

For Callie there was no need to get Mark going, he was already going to be mad that no one came and got him. But there wasn't anything they could do about it. They couldn't chance it doing any more harm than it already did Arizona. She was looking through her emails when she looked up to see what she would call vampire blue eyes looking at her. That made her jump.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Arizona said softly.

"You didn't your eyes did." Callie said looking at her eyes before leaning in to kiss her.

"Oh the vampire eyes? I have those every time I wake up or when it snows." Arizona said trying rubbing her nose.

"Well, lucky me that I like vampires." Callie said kissing her again.

"Well, hello."

Callie looked up to see Saffron standing at the foot of the bed with a smile on her face.

"Shut up Saffron." Callie said.

"I'm not saying a thing. I came to tell you that everything went great you have some recovery time, but everything is fine." Saffron said.

"What was it?" Arizona asked as Callie was handed a small baggie with the 10 inch long 2 mm thick metal shrapnel.

"How you got around with this in your spine I cannot tell you. I don't know what your religion is, but you need to thank God or whoever you pray to. That thing cut right through a set of gloves while I was pulling it out of the sanitizing solution." Saffron said.

"Oh, God are you OK?" They asked.

"Yes I'm just fine." Saffron said holding up her hand.

She moved to stand in front of Arizona as they looked at the metal running the tip of her pen down the bottom of Arizona's foot.

"That tickles stop." Arizona said pulling her leg away.

"See just fine. Now in a few days, maybe a week depending on how you heal, we will see how standing goes." She said with a smile.

"See Arizona I told you baby."Callie said smiling.

"What is going to here?" Mark's voice boomed from the doorway.

**Chapter 6**

Arizona lay on her side listening to Mark go on and on about how she should have called him; told him what was going on. He had been at it for a full day now and she had to put a stop to it.

"Mark shut up." She said from her bed.

"What?" Mark asked.

"You heard me, shut up." She rubbed her eyes as Mark walked around to where she could see him.

"Arizona ?"

"No, Mark you need to calm down. You ran off Calliope by being mean to her, you pissed Saffron off by being a complete jackass to her, and poor Lexie is trying her best not to slap you in the head. Now I know you care and that you just want to be sure that I'm OK. You want everyone to think that you're this big bad guy, but I know the truth." She said smiling.

"I'm sorry." Mark grumbled.

"Don't say sorry to me, you need to find Calliope and Saffron and say sorry to them." She said as Lexie walked in with a puffy coat on.

"Um Lexie I want to say sorry for yesterday."Mark said.

"Yea that's OK."

"What's with your hair and what's in the bags?" He went to open a bag.

"You open that and you take the fall if she gets dirty." Lexie said.

Mark put his hands up and backed out the room on his quest to find Callie. Lexie closed the door and went about changing into the clothes she had in the gym bag.

"What are you up to Lexie?" Arizona said rolling slowly onto her back.

"I have a date."

The smile on Lexie's face made Arizona smile. To her Lexie was more of a little sister and she was happy that she was dating someone.

"Who is this person?" Arizona asked.

"Saffron...Please don't judge me." Lexie said.

After she and Mark split up she swore that she wouldn't date another doctor from the same hospital again, but here she was tripping over herself for another doctor in the hospital.

"I'm not...Where are you going?" Arizona was getting giddy over the girl talk.

"I don't know. I had wanted us to have a nice romantic dinner low-key nothing really big yet. But this morning she asked me if it was OK for us to postpone my date in order to go with her to a black tie dinner that her mother sprung on her last night." Lexie said..

"You know Callie has all her dresses hung up in alphabetical order as well as from dark to light in each section. This one was in the V's section for Versace; her shoes as well. How well will these hold over at a high class British dinner?" Lexie asked turning and lifting her foot so Arizona could see the red bottoms.

"Just as well as mine. Trust me Christian Louboution is loved among my family, but they are just too stuck up they can't pull off the red bottoms." Saffron said walking in. She eyed Lexie in the black Versace dress.

"Hey Grey did you get naked in front of my woman after I gave you free access to my closet?" Callie asked smiling.

Looking like a deer in headlights Lexie turned to shove her other things back into the bag.

"I will take your things to my apartment." Callie said sitting down.

"That's if she leaves."Arizona said with a yawn.

"I will, I have to take Kat home. I'll just come back after I'm done with her and Mark wants to have drinks." She said.

* * *

As she was helped out the car by a young man she was sure didn't want to be standing in front of large doors, she looked up at the fancy glass doors. She felt Saffron's hand on her lower back and she turned to her.

"Don't worry my father is a pussycat as well as my mother. It's my brothers and sisters that are assholes." She said smiling at her.

While she wasn't that much shorter than Saffron, the six inch heel brought her to a clean and even six foot. But the Brit still had three inches on her with her own six inch heels on. In her panic to find something to wear to the ambassador's dinner she had a fight with herself over why if Callie stood at a nice tall 5'9" did she need six inch heels and nothing less than that.

She blushed when she felt Saffron take her take her hand to lead her into the building.

Callie thought it was strange that Mark called of all people Meredith to pick him up. Making her way drunkenly through the quiet hospital she stopped at Arizona's door watching the blonde sleep she moved into the room slowly. She wanted to curl up next to Arizona on the bed, but she was sure she just ran out of luck as the whiskey started to hit her, so climbing up on the bed would only end with her flat on her back on the floor. So pulling out a blanket and pillow she moved over to the chair that was the hospital's version of a recliner. Curling up she looked at Arizona until she could no longer keep her eyes open and fell into a quiet sleep.

Lexie made small talk with some French man that one of Saffron's sisters had as a date. She had spent the hour before dinner proving to the four older Ashursts that she wasn't some 'obtuse American' as she heard Saffron's older brother Mathew say when he thought she was far enough away where she couldn't hear them.

Saffron held her hand on top of the table just like any couple at the table would do if they actually liked their partners and wasn't just with them because it made good allies and breeding.

"So sister, are you really going to be the first to break blood and breed with an American." Richard asked as they stood around after dinner.

"Whatever are you talking about brother? I am not a prize horse so to use the word breed is an unsavory." She said feeling Lexie become stiff next to her. "Come darling let's go talk to Lady Adams."

She ushered Lexie away from the group.

"I'm sorry I asked you to come here." Saffron said as they walked.

"Why? Four people out of the 50 people here are acting like well dressed warthogs when it comes to me. Other than that I'm having a great time." Lexie said, "But they could have used a better word than breeding." She added.

"Yes...look whatever mother and father has to say to me can wait. Do you want to get out of here?" Saffron asked.

Lexie let herself be pulled out the side door. Saffron then walked quickly down the sidewalk to the car. She gave the driver an address and sat back as they drove.

"Where are we going?"Lexie said.

"You will see."

And that she did. Pulling up to a large barn they got out and made their way inside. Lexie looked around as they walked through the stable.

"Say hello Pequeño." Saffron said rubbing the nose of a white and black horse.

"Small? You named that horse Small?" Lexie asked as if she was crazy.

"Yes what's wrong with that?" Saffron asked.

"Saff that horse is huge!"

**"**She's just a Belgian." Saffron said smiling at her.

"Oh it's just a Belgian." Lexie said making Saffron laugh.

"Come, I'm going to make something about this night romantic to cover for the stuffy dinner I asked you to sit through."

Lexie watched as Saffron went into a small closet before coming out again ten minutes later in jeans, an Oxford hoodie, and boots. She had some clothes in her hand for Lexie to change into.

"Put these on, they are long but it will keep you warm its oddly cool for July. Oh you can put your dress in the dress bag with mine that way it won't get dirty." Saffron said as she went about getting Pequeño ready.

It took Lexie longer to change only because she had spent five minutes just looking at herself in the mirror. She would be lying if she said the word that what Mathew and Richard had said didn't hurt her. The fact that they said it in there stuffy upper crust way assuming she didn't know what they were saying just because she was American hurt her more than the names they called her through the night. No wonder Saffron didn't want anything to do with them.

"You ok?" Saffron asked walking in to the room.

She smiled at her with her green eyes turned down on the floor like a scared puppy. Lexie was sure it was soley because of how her family acted that made the proud Brit's shoulders slump.

"I'm fine Saffron, just thinking is all. Now what are we doing?" She asked.

Saffron reached out and took her hand and she felt giddy. She couldn't wait to tell Meredith about this date in the morning.

* * *

Zola had woken up early again that morning and Mark wasn't there to get her before she made too much of a fuss that she would wake her, but Meredith didn't mind. She felt it was long past time for her to start acting like someone that was a human. Derek wouldn't want her to sit around doing nothing and it was way past time for her to take Zola to see Arizona. Every kid that ever crossed the blonde's path seemed to fall in love with her and her child was no exception.

"Hey Meredith." Arizona called.

She was sitting on the bed as Phil watched her slowly swinging her legs. It had been almost 2 weeks since she got out of the hospital and gotten the all clear from Saffron that it was fine as long as she doesn't push it

"Hey Arizona, everything OK?" Meredith asked putting Zola on her feet as Arizona moved to her chair.

"Everything is fine. Just finishing up my PT. What brings you to see me?" Arizona asked with a smile as Zola pulled herself up into her lap.

"Derek...I know I've been gone for longer than I should have been, but I came to find you to say I'm ready to come back if you still have space for me." She said watching Zola play with Arizona.

"Meredith there is always room here for you, never doubt that. I was never worried about how long it was going to take you to come back. I'm shocked that you are back so soon." She said.

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked.

"Yang, Karev, Kepner, your sister, and Saffron have been pulling crazy shifts to be sure you and Bailey had jobs to come back to. If there's no hours to give then there is no way I can hire anyone. But then I had to hire O'Malley because one of our ER doctors quit."

"No." Meredith's Grey blue eyes widened.

"I had to. Everyone is stressed here as it is. He applied for the position and he is qualified, so he got the job. I'm not happy about it but I very well can't over look him because I don't like him. He can sue for that and I nor the hospital have time for that." Arizona said.

Meredith gave her a look of understanding before leaning in to give her a hug.

"Thank you for understanding and thanks for the doughnuts. I really needed those, without them I think I would have run my credit into the ground at night." She said.

"HSN?" Arizona asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes, you never know how many things you need until you look at TV at 3 am." Meredith said with the first real laugh in months.

* * *

Callie was like a rampaging tiger in the halls of SGMW**. **She didn't have any surgeries to keep her busy and she prayed that nothing came in to push her off track. She had nearly two hours left in her shift before going home to pack up Kat for what she hoped was a nice relaxing weekend with Arizona. They hadn't spent much time alone with each other.

Arizona had told her that afternoon at lunch that she wanted to have her over for dinner and she was going to make that happen and more, but then the cramps started and she knew what that meant. Then shortly after that she got a text from Arizona stating that she had to hire George of all people because they had been looking for a replacement ER doctor since before Derek was shot. And after all, the people that applied seemed to magically have jobs but him. While Arizona enjoyed the face he had given her when he realized that she was his boss, she was not looking forward to working with him.

Looking at her phone she smiled and made her way to her office to get her things. She wasn't going to change from her scrubs she just wanted to get home then get to Arizona.

"Just because I'm tired doesn't mean I can't get my hands on her body." She said to herself as she made her way to her car.

as she reached the lobby and she smiled when she saw Arizona's name on the screen.

_'Been living here all this time and I just learned that this is just one great big building like the hospital. So I rolled my happy self over and I got a few things for you, so you can just come to my place. Can you pick up some wine I'm out. XOXO-A'_

She smiled.

_'I've been there just as long as Mark and I didn't know that. Sure I will pick up some wine plus I'm in the mood for Ice Cream. See you soon XOXO-C'_

Arizona looked at her phone quickly as she setup the bathroom. She was with Callie when the raven haired Latina got her first cramps and she was rolling through the halls when she heard Callie snap at an intern for getting in her way. She hated that she made her day worse by telling her about George but it had to be done.

She had just finished making sure the pizza was still warming in the oven when there was a sound of keys at the door. Rolling over to the middle of the room she waited for Callie to let herself in. She smiled when she thought about how Callie became the keeper of her only other spare key. It was never a big grand thing she just gave Callie the key and that was it.

Callie opened the door and walked in. She was busy looking down at her phone at something Mark had sent her. She looked up quickly to be sure she wasn't going to run into something when she saw Arizona sitting in her chair in nothing but a robe that she was sure she didn't have that morning.

Callie's eyes went right to Arizona's legs.

"Good gravy." She hissed bumping into the table.

The dimpled filled smile let Callie know that Arizona had planned for that reaction.

"Put that down and go get in the shower, I will meet you here in a few minutes." Arizona said.

"Ok." Callie said sounding every bit like a horny teenager.

Callie walked into the room and dropped her things on the chair that Arizona told her was only there to hold her bag. Walking into the bathroom she froze. Arizona had turned down the lights so there was soft light shining through the steam that came from the already flowing shower. Taking her time she stripped down, brushed her teeth, and put everything in their proper place before stepping into the shower. As she let the hot water roll over her she thought back to when Arizona first helped her into the shower after a week of being so sick she didn't know what was going on. Smiling she started to wash off the day's stress before moving to wash her hair.

Stepping out the shower she started to dry off with the towel that hung nearby and smiled at the small pile that was now on the counter that wasn't there before. 'Put it on' was written on the mirror over the clothes.

Pulling out the hair dryer she dried her hair then moved on to get dressed. A black silk robe with matching black boy shorts and a white tank top even a tampon sat waiting for her

"My God woman you think of everything." She said instead of calling out to Arizona to ask where they may be.

After getting ready she turned and walked out of the bathroom turning the light off as she went. Only to flip it back on and look back at the mirror. The stream was almost all gone, but she could still make out the words up way to high for Arizona to have written them. Turning off the light she walked quickly out into the apartment to see Arizona standing with the help of a rehab crutch, but she was standing.

"Oh my God, Arizona!"

She ran over and kissed her.

"Surprise!" Arizona laughed with tears in her eyes.

"Yes surprise, OMG baby." Callie said pulling away.

And that one little surprise lead them to the bed where Callie kissed her all over her face. It was the best surprise anyone could have ever given her.

"I would love you no matter if you could walk or not you know that right?" Callie asked.

"You love me?"

Arizona looked up at her. That was the first time someone even said they loved her. She knew her mom and dad loved her, that goes without saying, but both her mom and dad came from Marine families so getting them to say it was very hard. Instead they would do things to show her they loved her. She even seen it in their eyes, but never had anyone ever said it, not even Mark. His came out as a grumble every time he would say it.

"I do, even more each day Arizona. And it may be early, but I know it in my soul that I loved you the second I saw you." Callie said.

"I love you too." Arizona said leaning in to kiss her and Callie let out a hum of joy.

Arizona pulled back and laid her head on Callie's chest. Her hand started to rub Callie's lower stomach.

"How long have you been standing?" Callie asked.

"Since a few days after the surgery. Saffron told me that I had to work my way up to walking on my own, so Phil and I have been working on it every day since. Then today I got the OK to start using my chair less." She said.

Callie smiled and kissed her head, her hand started to play with the edge of Arizona's robe. She started to kiss her way down to Arizona's chest.

"What are you doing Calliope?"

"I have a little something I want to show you myself." Callie said slipping her body between Arizona's legs.

To Dr. Calliope Torres, orthopedic surgeon, Arizona's legs was a work of art. Long, creamy, and great bone structure. She even had an x-ray hanging up in her office for all the other Ortho doctors to see. But to Calliope Torres girlfriend and best friend, Arizona's legs were downright sexy and so long for someone that wasn't very tall.

Lifting a leg she let her tongue slowly slide from her foot down to her knee.

"Oh my God."Arizona said.

While Callie's mouth was busy working on a sweet spot behind Arizona's knee her hands kept moving to open the robe.

Arizona was in heaven at the feel of Callie's mouth on a spot that other girlfriends overlooked.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever seen." Callie said running her hand over short blonde hair.

"Don't tease Calliope." Arizona said.

"I'm not, I'm just taking my time."

She ran her middle finger through wet heat as she looked up into blue eyes.

"She's a natural blonde." It was said in a voice that Arizona never heard from Callie before. Thick and deep with an accent that would only come from someone who only spoke very little English.

She watched Callie closely, her brown eyes now black and an almost devilish smile on her face.

"Calli..."

In a blink of an eye Callie let her middle finger and ring finger slip into her to start a quick thrust.

"You...oh fuck Calliope!"

Callie moved back up so she could speak into Arizona's ear.

"You're mine now Arizona."

She kissed up and down Arizona's neck**.**

"From the second I saw you I knew I was going to fall in love with you. But now, now while I'm so deep in you, feeling you pulling me in, I know that I'm not good for anyone but you." She said.

A pale hand grabbed for the headboard when Callie twisted her hand around and found her g-spot as hot walls squeezed her fingers.

"If you were straight I would be in so much trouble and jealous."

Callie stopped and pulled away.

"Calliope?"

Arizona looked at her with hooded eyes. She was trying to focus on why Callie pulled away and was now looking down at her with eyes that looked like she was angry.

"Calliope, are you OK?" She asked again.

She didn't get an answer instead Callie just kissed her and went back to thrusting in and out of her.

The sudden action was a little painful, but that quickly gave way to a pleasure she never felt before. Arizona wrapped herself around Callie to ground herself to something. What she was feeling was scary, yet she didn't want Callie to stop.

"Don't stop." She started to chant over and over until she couldn't form words anymore

Callie didn't answer her, she just kept pushing and kept kissing at Arizona's neck. The sounds that came from her blonde lover had her so turned on she wasn't sure what she was going to do.

The sharp high pitched cries coming from Arizona turned to primal grunts and growls. And in turn Callie answered her with her own growls and grunts as Arizona started to thrust her own hips up harder to meet Callie's hips and hand.

Then they both felt it .It was like a dam gave way. Arizona let out a sound that Callie never heard before and pulled her closer to her as her own body shivered.

The cries died down to soft whimpers then to deep breaths.

"I'm so sorry." Arizona said.

Callie pulled back to look at her.

"Why are you sorry?" Callie asked, whipping damp blonde hair out of her face.

Arizona turned her red face away from Callie.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Callie asked.

Arizona mumbled something that she couldn't understand.

"What?"

"I peed on you ok I'm sorry." Arizona pulled away and started to sit up.

She was so embarrassed and wished she could go back and not let any of that happen .She didn't know why she did it she was only going to see a look of disgust on Callie's face, but she looked at her anyway.

"Callie stop that's nasty!" She said slapping Callie's hand out her mouth.

Callie pulled Arizona back down to her.

"Arizona you didn't pee on me."

"Well, it's happened before and my ex flipped out and hello massive amount of liquid from between the legs."

Callie smiled and kissed her.

"I don't know what was wrong with your ex, but you didn't pee on me. You ejaculated." Callie said.

"What?"

"Female ejaculation; gushing , squirting. You have no clue what I'm talking about do you?" She asked.

"No, I do not." Arizona said starting to feel better that she had not in fact peed on Callie

"Well, it's something that not all women can do. I know some women that can do it like a magic trick and others that wish their lover's could make them do it. But it's something that happens when people find and work the g-spot the right way. You said it happened before with your ex?" Callie said.

"Yea, but she never cared to look for my g-spot. She said she couldn't find it."

"But she did that night am I right?"Callie asked.

"Yes, and I was so mad. The one night I didn't want to have sex she finds it." Arizona said as Callie kissed her neck.

"Well, from what I felt your g-spot doesn't seem to be in the normal spot. Well, it is but it's larger than normal and the most sensitive parts are on the left and right sides." Callie said.

"What?" Blue eyes looked at her with confusion.

Callie slipped two fingers back into her, pushing deeper in than normal. But instead of just hooking them she spread them then hooked them.

"Ohhhhhh my God!"Arizona said.

"See, she just never took the time to find it. You have to go deeper to reach it. You have to work for it." She added before slipping away to wrap her lips around Arizona's clit.

"Fuck Calliope!" She yelled when she felt the bundle of nerves being sucked into Callie's mouth.

* * *

Mark walked down the hall with Zola on his hip. She talked 100 mph in her baby talk that he couldn't understand, but he still gave her an answer as if he knew what she was talking about.

"Really Zo, that is amazing." He said pulling his keys out.

Opening the door he heard giggles coming from the bedroom. Not thinking anything of it he popped open the grab-and-go playpen he had and sat Zola in it with her toys.

"Hey Zona, how about we call Cal and order pizza" He said opening the door.

The room was empty, but he could hear the shower running.

"Zona did you hear what..."

He froze for two reasons. One, Arizona seemed to be standing on her own. And two, Callie had her head between her legs This wasn't how he planned to see Arizona for the first time.

Arizona rolled her head to the side as she grabbed hold of Callie's head. Her blue eyes opened and locked with Mark's shocked blue eyes.

"OH GOD MARK GET OUT!" She yelled.

As she grabbed wildly for Callie, she hit her in the nose. That sent Callie falling on her ass as she held her now bleeding nose.

"Callie, oh God are you OK?!" Arizona said moving to her side.

"Mark, come here." Callie growled from behind her hands.

"Get out Mark!" Arizona yelled at the same time.

Mark stood sideways trying to find out what was the best thing for him to do.

"Mark!" Callie called again now needing his help to get up.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After being sure that there wouldn't be any bruising around her eyes, Callie went about cleaning up the bloody tissue that she had laying around the bathroom.

After she had Mark gently carry Arizona out the bathroom she went about popping her nose back in place and stopping the blood. While she was doing that she could hear Arizona talking strongly at Mark. She stepped out to see what was being said and saw Zola looking up at the two.

She gave a confused look simply because Zola could be with the sitter or her aunt while Meredith was at work, but Mark had been seen a lot with the little girl and Meredith.

Now Arizona, after sending Mark home, sat on the couch looking at the TV Callie sat next to her and ran her hand through her hair.

"You Ok?" She asked.

"'I'll be fine. I just never wanted Mark to see me naked." Arizona said.

"I meant what I said Arizona you are it for me." Callie said as Arizona put her head on her shoulder.

They watched TV quietly until Arizona spoke.

"What happened to you?"

Callie kissed her head and wrapped Arizona in her arms.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Arizona pulled back and looked at Callie. It was like the anger she saw in her brown eyes was never there.

"The first time, you said that if I were straight you would be in trouble and jealous. Then you looked at me with such anger .It was kinda scary Calliope...What happened?" Arizona said.

Callie was about to say she didn't know what she was talking about, but then she remembers saying that one line and how all the pain and anger came flooding back.

"When I finally came to grips that I'm gay and there was nothing I could do about that, I started dating. Nothing big I wasn't looking for a relationship, but then Erica came along."

"Who's Erica?" Arizona asked.

"She was a friend. She worked in the hospital, one of the best Cardiologist you can find, but she wasn't good at making friends. We became friends and we did what friends do; go out have drinks, movies, and dinner. Then one day after hanging out for a year Erica says she wants to go on a date with me. I really didn't think much of it but as time went on I realized Erica was still dating guys, so I didn't feel bad for having dates with other women. But a month into our dates she shows up and says she doesn't want me dating other women; that she only wanted to be with me, so I agreed. One night at dinner I told her how I felt and she said the same, but little did I know it was George all over again. She was wooing me and saying these things, but sleeping around behind my back. Then one day Addison shows up talking about going to a good buddy's engagement party, but not wanting to go alone. So, she asked if I would go with her. I had no plans for the night, so I said yes. We went to this dinner that, to be honest Addison didn't even want to but she said she would, so that meant I would too. We get there and David, her buddy, is all happy to see everyone, and he goes on to say his wife-to-be is running late. I don't think he knew that not everyone knew who she was. I'm coming back from the bathroom when a red faced Addison comes to stand in front of me saying, we needed to leave. I didn't feel bad for going along with her and we would have been fine if my Jacket didn't get snagged on the chair."

Arizona looked at her

"David's wife-to-be was Erica wasn't she?" Arizona asked.

"Yep, as big and bold as daylight. She stood there kissing and hugging on him as if she didn't have a care in the world. But then she looked up at me. I think she tried to keep things under control by walking up to me and acting as if nothing ever happened between us. But all I remember is slapping her and Addison pulling me out the door."

Arizona ran a finger tip slowly over Callie's jaw.

"I'm not straight. The closest a penis has ever been to my pussy is the strap on I used on my med school girlfriend. And that was because I got sucked into this odd triad relationship."

"Really?" Callie asked.

"Yep Clementine Winters. She was my roommate freshmen year; then we got a place off campus because we didn't like having to be in at a set time. She looked a lot like you, but she was French."

Callie laughed.

"Any way she was always climbing in my bed at night and her boyfriend found her there one morning and made some joke about her sleeping with me behind his back. He said the same classic straight guy lines and that's how I got roped into that."

"I don't understand that one baby." Callie said.

"Clementine was bi and she didn't hide it from anyone what she did hide was the fact that she had a crush on me. So, after Nick said those things I guess she didn't feel like she had to hide that and since the three of us was always together anyway people thought we were a couple."

"Ok I got that but what does the strap on have to do with anything?" Callie asked.

"I wouldn't have sex with her knowing that she had been with Nick. So, she went out one day and came back after having a romantic day/dinner with Nick. She gives me this bag and says she has fixed it so I don't have to put my mouth where dicks go." Arizona laughed.

"That's very sexy." Callie said laughing.

"Yeah she was crazy like that." she sighed and kissed Callie.

"I love you." She said looking into Callie's eyes.

"I love you too." Callie said with the biggest smile she ever gave in her life.

"So back to why you looked so angry." Arizona said.

"I think I just pissed myself off by saying that. I mean Erica tricked me. She wanted me all to herself. She could have stopped the lie at anytime , Hell she didn't even have to say why she wanted to call quit to the relationship I knew she had a big thing for men. I would have been hurt yes, but I would have gotten over it. She just had to twist the knife, then rub salt in it by bringing David to lunches. It was hell having people talking about you when all you want to do is get over it."

Callie looked up and held her breath to try and stop the tears from falling. Arizona pulled her into a hug.

"She had everyone thinking I was some kind of lesbian stalker, saying that I couldn't get over the fact that she was straight and didn't want me. She almost put an end to my career Arizona, with the lies and going to the board and telling them all these things about me. They pulled me out of surgery to fire me, but then here comes Mer looking like she had to ride a tornado to get back from her honeymoon. She shoves this manila envelope into Johnsons' hands and says 'If you fire Torres then me and Derek go with her; and Yang, Mark and Lexie Bailey and every other doctor in this hospital that knows what's really going on. So, the best thing for you to do is go take a look at what's in there and let Callie get back to work. If not then I'm sure the news would love to get their hands on the other copies.'"

"I don't know what was in the envelope but whatever it is made Erica and Johnson leave. I was just getting over the sting of it when Mark started to talk about you, and how he had to leave because of the crash. I'm sorry that I let my anger, I let you see my anger...I would never hurt you Arizona." She said looking at her.

Arizona knew all too well about the sting of someone you fell for hurting her because it was a sport to them.

"I know you wouldn't, but I ask that you see someone. That was a little scary Calliope." Arizona said whipping away her tears.

"OK." Callie said.

She was happy that Arizona didn't start screaming for her to leave and never come back. And she understood the fact that she needed to talk to someone about her temper, if it were any other person, they would get a big fat 'NO'. But it was Arizona, the woman with a sunshine smile that made her want to be better at everything just because Arizona may be thinking about her.

She opened her mouth to ask if Arizona was hungry when there was a knock at the door.

"I told Mark I was mad at him, please tell him to go back home." Arizona said as Callie walked to the door.

"Mark really she's mad...ARIA!?" She said opening the door.

Meredith gave a smile as she watched Lexie and Saffron working on the elder man. There was a hit and run not far from there and it livened up the night for them.

"That's just nasty." Cristina said from her spot next to her.

Meredith walked into the OR gallery to see if she could pass time by watching a late night surgery. Cristina followed just because.

"What are you talking about Cristina?" She asked.

"They are having eye sex over that poor old guy's body."

Cristina hit the intercom before leaning in to knock on the window. When everyone looked up at her she spoke.

"Way to go Little Grey!" Cristina said then turned off the intercom.

Everyone looked at her then went back to work. Lexie looked at Saffron then back down at her work.

"Cristina that's not nasty she's in love. I looked at Derek like that when I would work with him, It's hot." She said.

"Oh come on I don't look at Owen like that when we work together." Cristina said putting a chip in her mouth.

"That's because you would kill your own mother to get in there." Meredith said.

"Your right I would." Yang said smiling.

"No what is nasty is I've been having sex with my dead husband's best friend and I can't come up with a reason why."

Yang looked at her with shock then went back to eating.

"Please tell me you don't love him." She said.

"I don't, it's too soon for me to even think about loving him or anyone." Meredith said.

"Then why Mer?"

"I don't know. It just happened. I got lonely and I don't know he was there, but I didn't see him I saw Derek and I feel like hell for letting it happen, that I keep letting it happen. But I know I don't love him, I just have to not let it happen again." She said.

"Good." Yang said.

They sat in the quiet before Meredith spoke.

"I have a feeling he's in love with me." She said.

"Oh come on Meredith." Yang sat up in the chair and looked at her."You have to stop this now." She said.

"I know."

"I mean it Mer."

"I know you do Cristina."

"It's like you're saying you're sleeping with she who shall not be named." Yang said sitting back.

"I have slept with Addison."

Cristina gagged on her food.

"You slept with Addison? What the hell is going on here!?"

"It was only once Cristina." Meredith said.

"That's too many."

"Oh hush it was good, but Addison is Addison she only did it to prove to Derek that while I may love him he better be man enough to hold on to me."

"When did you have time to do this?" Yang asked.

"You remember back when Derek was being an asshole for those three months?"

Cristina shook her head.

"Then .Addison came in and swept me away and for 90 days nothing but sex."

"I don't want to hear this. I promise you if I start talking about vagina the way you, Callie, and Lexie seem to be doing I'm going to kill myself."

Meredith laughed.

"Cristina, Callie and Lexie are gay they just had a hard time coming out. But you always have known I was Bi, Sadie was my girlfriend you know." She said smiling.

"Yea, but I don't want to ever talk to you about vag unless it has something to do with work."

"I know. I promise to only talk about penis and balls with you." Meredith said giving her a side hug.

"You're not getting off on this are you?" Cristina said in true Cristina fashion after the hug lasted too long.

"No...you're not my type." Meredith said getting a shove from her friend.

"Please I'm every ones type, I'm Asian." She said.

"No I don't find Asians attractive."

Cristina looked at her.

"You didn't just say that." She mocked.

"Yes I did."

Meredith watched Lexie walk out the room before standing.

"I have to see if she can take Zola I have to do a late Christmas wrapping to do for Zola."

And with that Meredith was gone.

Aria yawned and sat up on the couch. She would have gone to a hotel, but in her rush to find her little sister she didn't think about it. With Cousin Marco showing up later that day with Penelope all she had to do was call the hotel and get a room put on hold.

And that's what Arizona found her doing when she walked out the room. Her legs were sore, but Phil told her that would happen once she gave up the chair for more than a few hours a day at PT. She had more stamina than they thought she would for getting around and when Callie wasn't around she would walk with a cane around her apartment. But yesterday Callie gave her a real workout, so she was very sore.

"Good morning." She said smiling as Aria as she made coffee.

"You're just as bright as you were then." Aria said walking over and sitting at the bar.

"I try to be. Would you like anything other than a doctor's special?" She asked.

"What's that?" Aria asked.

"A doctor's special is nothing but coffee before noon." Arizona said laughing.

"Oh then yes please."

Arizona turned around to get cups when she heard a grunt and Callie laugh. Turning around she saw the two sisters had each other in a headlock.

"Calliope..."

"No I got this Arizona." Aria grunted as the two wrestled around.

"Someone's going to get hurt." Arizona said then turned back to the coffee pot.

No sooner had she sat at the table with her coffee and paper the two tumbled back and landed on their backs knocking the wind out of themselves.

"I told you." She said as they lay on the floor gasping for air.

She was back at the barn that Saffron took her to on their first date. Zola clapped her hands and giggled as she saw her favorite animal munching on a carrot the woman gave it.

"Are you Zoey Monroe?" She asked walking up to the woman.

"Yes, and you must be Lexie." She said.

"Yes."

"I remember seeing you with Miss Ashurst a while back." Zoey said.

Lexie smiled she was nervous.

"Ok well seeing that you are still in scrubs that means you going to work or coming home so let's go and have a look at your new baby." Zoey said.

They walked over to another stall to find a white and black Appaloosa.

"This is Fusion she's two and right now in need of a good home, and her adoption fee is only $1000."

Lexie made a shocked face.

"I know some say it's high some say too low, but the owner really just wants to get rid of her and it's really just the cost of the rent on this stall since he didn't pay yearly like others do if they are keeping a horse here." Zoey said.

Lexie put her hand up to pat the horse.

"I'll take her." She said as Fusion sniffed her hand.

"Thank god. Not to sound like I want her off my hands because I love this horse, but I'm getting sick of hearing this man talk about having to buy food for a horse he didn't want." Zoey said moving them to her office.

"Why buy it if he didn't want it?" Lexie asked.

"To try and win back his wife after cheating on her a number of times, After he swore the times before that he wasn't going to do it again...She told me when she came to pick up the two horses she already had."

Lexie filled out the paper work and gave her a check.

"You may want to rewrite this it's just a $1000." Zoey said.

"No the five is to cover her stay until Saturday. She's a gift for Saffron, I noticed her looking at her on our date and she was talking about coming to buy her when she got off work today." Lexie said.

Zoey smiled.

"That's romantic and I'm all in, leave the rest to me."

"What?" Lexie asked.

"I love when people do these kinds of things. All you have to do is leave this work to me. Have a romantic dinner Saturday and text me when you are on your way here."

Zoey said handing her a slip of paper then took it back.

"No I'll text you...know what just be here by 8. I don't think we need any of our girlfriends to think something funny is going on."

* * *

Arizona had to leave Callie and Aria at the apartment to go and talk to Mark she was hanging out at Joes.

"Looking good Arizona." Mark said.

She walked over in a normal gait, the cane was to help her with the limp and to lean on when she was tired.

"Don't Mark."

She sat down.

"I love you like a brother and I know what happened last night you didn't do purposely. but for you to sit there for two hours talking about how it made you feel, that's unacceptable. I hate the fact that you slept with my girlfriend, but I deal with it."

"Yeah you do...I shouldn't have hooked you two up." Mark snapped.

"Mark."

"No, ever since I hooked you up I never see any of you." He said.

"Bullshit Mark and you know it. I and Calliope haven't had time to be with each other because of work and my surgery. But somehow in the two months and three days now that we have been together officially, we have squeezed in the four of the world's shortest dates at three minutes each before being called off to work. Now have the three of us hung out together? No, but nothing has stopped you from answering the countless texts and calls that Calliope and I have sent you to hang out. You missed my birthday Mark." She said.

Mark huffed.

"It's almost New Years and I missed Christmas with my girlfriend and the one time we have together to be with each other and you fuck it up by taking a accident and turning it into what you did. I'm pissed at you Mark." Arizona said.

"You don't even like your birthday." He said.

"So? Callie said happy birthday so did everyone we work with but not you."

She looked her best friend and took his hand.

"Mark I love you just as much as I love my own brother. You're the only family I have here, but it's time to let me have my own life. You have to stop trying to keep me apart from Calliope by using your childish ways as a game." Arizona said.

There was no man closer to her then Mark, she saw him as her brother in place of Tim. But he needed to stop pushing his way into her private life.

Mark pulled his hand away and swallowed the last of his drink.

"You know you and Meredith are just the same. You want me there, but then when you want something from me. You want me right there. But when you feel like you, don't need me around you find any reason to push me away." Mark sneered at her.

"You know it's nothing like that! I don't know what Meredith has to do with me and I don't care. But I never have pushed you away and I'm not now. You just need to learn that I do like to have my space and just so you know I've always gotten on you about just walking into my bathroom."

Arizona noticed that Mark wasn't listening, so she left him there to think about it she hopes.

* * *

"Hey." Lexie said when Saffron stumbled out her room rubbing her eyes.

"Hey what are you up to luv?" She asked kissing her neck then going for the coffee pot.

"I just put Zola down for a nap. We had a great time at that new indoor park." She started on making a late lunch.

"That's good. I went to buy that horse today after work. I had just missed the family that took her; said the little girl would love it. Makes me want to push the little girl."

Lexie laughed.

"That isn't very proper of you Saff. Anyway,. since you are working tomorrow night and New Year's day I thought I would cook you dinner then give you your Christmas present." She said.

"Is it sex?" Saffron asked.

"No, it's not sex. That's for New Year's night." Lexie whispered in her ear before walking off.

"I'm on Call that night." She mumbled to herself as she walked back to her room.

"Oh you dirty girl Lexie Grey!" She called across the house once she realized what Lexie was planning.

* * *

Callie knew she was in trouble the second the door slammed shut behind her. How did she go from telling Mark off about leaving his best friend high and dry to being in a holding cell in the Seattle Police Department?

"Arizona is going to kill me." She said putting her head in her hands.

Hours went past without her saying a word to anyone. Sitting, looking at the floor she thought back to how she got there.

She set out just to talk to him about his actions when he called her a slut that was only with Arizona out of pity. She saw red at that point and punched him in the nose after he grabbed her and wouldn't let go..

"Geez Callie you know how to do it." Aria said walking up to the cell in her night dress that seemed to match her heels and jacket.

"Aria say you can get me out...I told Arizona I'd be back and I'm here. I'm in so much trouble with her." Callie said with large eyes.

"That you are, but let's get you out first little sister."

* * *

Her weekend was hell, first Mark walks in on her seeing a part of her that she only wanted Callie to see. Then he blames it all on her, calling her every kind of user in so many words then Callie disappears. No phone call, no text, nothing.

"Maybe I was wrong to think Mark was wrong." She said softly to herself.

"Don't ever say that." Arizona turned to see a roughed up looking Callie standing behind her.

"Oh, God what happened to you?" Arizona said taking her into an exam room.

Callie's left eye was swollen shut she had a cut over her lip and the best way for Arizona to put it was she looked like she had been jumped in a bar.

"I got arrested, that's why I hadn't called you this weekend." Callie mumbled.

"Calliope you look horrible what did you do fight with the cops?!" Arizona was scared to touch her after pulling off the button up shirt and seeing bruises all over her.

"Aria is having a fit down at the station."

Callie could hardly talk with her face so swollen. Going to the door to call the first doctor she saw. She changed her mind when she saw George hanging around. Walking over to the nurse's desk she paged Bailey.

"I can help Chief, It's kinda slow here." George said.

"No this is a personal thing you go rest before something happens." She said turning and going back into the room.

She was just helping Callie into a hospital gown when Bailey walked in.

"My God Torres what happened?" She asked.

"Don't make her talk I think he jaw maybe cracked, but won't know for sure until we get x-rays and scans done." Arizona said.

**Chapter 9**

**Saffron really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, she was missing Lexie and really wished she didn't have to go off to her sister's wedding. She spent half of the morning putting a man's face back on and was in the mood for the largest cup of coffee she could find. But before she could reach the coffee cart she was stopped by an older Latin man.**

**"Do you know where I can find Dr. Torres?"**

**"May I ask who you are?"**

**The last time someone just stopped and asked her where a doctor was she got hit by a stray bullet.**

**"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Carlos Torres, Calliope's father." Carlos held out his hand and gave a small smile of approval when a strong hand took his.**

**"If you don't mind me grabbing a coffee I will take you right to her. It's really easy to get lost here." She added.**

**Upstairs Callie was writing down what happened for Aria to read to the detective since she had been told not to talk.**

**Aria looked down at the paper then back up at the detective.**

**"Your people put my sister in a cell with 6 other women whom you knew was affiliated with skin heads? You got to be kidding me!?" Aria yelled.**

**"Ma'am calm down." The Officer said.**

**"I will not calm down. You put a Latina woman in a holding cell alone with 6 other women two of them are twice her size and YOU KNOW that they are skinheads and there has been a street war going on between the Skinheads and the Latinos?"**

**"We had no other place to but her." He said.**

**"Cuff her to a table, tie her to a chair, lock her in the mother fucking closet for all I care!" Arizona said in a strong voice as she walked into the room.**

**"MMMM"**

**They looked over at Callie who was holding out her hand for Arizona. Walking over she smiled down at her.**

**"Easy for you to say ma'am you have blonde hair and blue eyes I…"**

**"Officer Bing you best leave right now." The detective said he turned his large body to the other man.**

**They waited for the young officer to leave before Aria spoke.**

**"Look my sister is a well respected Orthopedic surgeon, she can't see people like this. And let's not forget all the work she is going to miss because she can't talk and hardly write. Her hands are her life."**

**"I understand that but there isn't much we can do about it besides tacking on more years to the time that they are already facing. While I wouldn't have it any other way, it'd only add to their street credibility." Detective Cody said.**

**Meredith walked back into the room.**

**"Well we don't have to wire your jaw shut with the swelling it's hard for you to talk anyway, but when it does go down I advise against talking." Meredith said in her doctor tone.**

**Callie rolled her eyes and let a hiss out. She was lucky enough to get to say how sorry she was to Arizona before her jaw completely turned on her.**

**"When can my daughter go home?" Carlos asked walking in.**

**"As soon as we get her ribs wrapped she's free to go Mr. Torres." Meredith said.**

**Carlos gave a quick thank you to Meredith then moved over to Callie.**

**"Chief can I speak to you a moment?"**

**Arizona hated being called that but she knew it was part of the job.**

**"What's wrong Meredith?" She asked when they were clear of the room.**

**"Nothing, Callie is fine." She looked passed her to see two nurses helping Callie sit up so they could start wrapping her ribs.**

**"This is all my fault Arizona."**

**"What do you mean?" She asked.**

**"I mean I did the horrible thing of sleeping with him, I don't know why I did it. And now Callie looks like she lost a fight with Gina Carano and it's my fault. I started this by telling him we needed to stop. That it wasn't right."**

**Arizona thought about it and as much as Meredith was wrong in so many ways for sleeping with Mark , she was trying to fix what she did.**

**"Meredith people do a lot of things they shouldn't do when they lose someone they love. Yes that was so wrong but you weren't thinking clearly at the time. But you are not the only one that did this deed. Mark is a grown man he knows better." Arizona said in her soft calming voice.**

**"Thank you Arizona." She said. "Oh he did leave an email saying he was going back to New York. I think you should check yours."**

**"I will. I want you to take Callie to her apartment and stay with her. I'm sure Aria and Mr. Torres can use a lesson in how to take care of her." Arizona said.**

**"Are you ok?" She asked Arizona.**

**"I'm mad at Mark and mad at myself for thinking Callie just walked away from me. Instead of trying to find her I was being moody and pissy; she was fighting off six women who were trying to kill her for no other reason than she's Latina. So no, I'm not ok." She rubbed her neck.**

**"Tell Callie I will see her after my shift in two hours."**

**Meredith watched Arizona walk away her limp was very clear which meant Arizona was tired and in pain.**

**"We have our very own House just without the drugs and nasty personality." Meredith said before going back to Callie.**

**_Arizona_**

**_I made the biggest mistake ever by hooking you and Callie up. You were meant to be with me; we were meant to have a family and be happy. You, me, and our beautiful baby girl…a happy family. You weren't supposed to fall in love with Callie. I had everything planed out and had a house ready for us and everything. Then that fucking plane crashed and then you just had to fall for her and her charm and big brown eyes and I tried to over look that, but when you kicked me out the other night that was it for me. Did you know she came and busted my nose? Do you care? Keep the check for the house and everything. I don't love you anymore and when she hurts you, and she will, don't come looking for me to save you._**

**_Mark_**

**Arizona looked at the email; she didn't understand what gave Mark the idea that she ever wanted to be with him that way. Rubbing her eyes she closed down her laptop sand started to pack up to go to Callie. Rubbing her lower back as she made her way down the hall she was shocked when Saffron fell in step with her.**

**"You need to take a day and rest your back isn't 100% yet Chief" She said.**

**"And who will look after the hospital?"**

**"You will, just don't run around as much. I will be the first to say you are a miracle to go all those years with that metal in your spine, but if you don't listen to your body you may end up back in that chair." Saffron said.**

**"Your right I know that I just…."**

**"No, I'm your doctor and I say you need to rest. I told Webber to be your legs for a few days while you take it easy with the running." Saffron said holding open the door for Arizona.**

**Callie opened her eyes to the sound of Arizona sitting next to her on her bed. The blonde had her back to her and she was rubbing her lower back. Callie reached out with a bruised hand and started to rub softly just the same way Arizona did her when she had cramps. Arizona turned her head and smiled at her.**

**"I know, Saffron already told me that I need to take it easy so I'm taking tomorrow off." She said.**

**"Mmhmm."**

**"Mark is gone but I'm sure you know that."**

**"Mmmhmm."**

**"He had this idea that he and I were going to be together and have this family." Arizona said.**

**The rubbing stopped and Callie grabbed the pen and paper she had close by. Writing something down she showed it to her.**

**"I am gay, never slept with a guy in my life. Hell when we agreed to have the baby I didn't even look at the syringe they used. I didn't tell him when I was doing it because I made it clear that this way my child and I would ask nothing from him. He was fine with it. I just don't know what happened."**

**Callie pulled at her tank top softly until Arizona lay next to her.**

**"Ha of oo" Callie got out without opening her mouth.**

**"I love you too Calliope. And tomorrow morning I'm going to make you the best blended eggs and bacon you ever had."**

**Callie tried her best not to laugh then moaned when the pain kicked in.**

**"Stop laughing, I'm going to get us both some painkillers. I will be back."**

**Lexie yelped when she walked through the door and was pulled into strong arms. Saffron'sunique smell filled her nose as lips moved up her neck to her ear.**

**"This week has been hell without you." Saffron said lifting her up.**

**Lexie wrapped her legs around her and giggled; her plan to give Saffron fusion was put on the back burner when Molly called with some emergency from Las Vegas. Turned out to be a ill timed wedding that Lexie couldn't get out of once she was there.**

**"I missed you too." Lexie moaned as Saffron moved them over to the couch. The two were like two 16 year olds making out but Lexie soon found herself pinning her to the couch.**

**"You are amazing." She said running her hands over Saffron's abs.**

**"So are you Lexie." Saffron reached up to touch her.**

**Lexie pushed her hands back over her head, she pushed the tank top up and over Saffron's head.**

**"I've just wanted to kiss and touch you for so long. I had this romantic dinner planed and such a great late Christmas gift to give you." She said kissing Saffron.**

**"Take me to bed Saff." she added pulling away and standing.**

**Saffron may have spent most her life under the watchful eye of stuffy noble Brits but all the manners in the world wasn't going to stop her from tasting one Lexie Grey.**

**And that's how the night went, Saffron making use of the fact that they were in the middle of nowhere with no one to bother them if they get too loud.**

**The morning found Lexie with her head between strong thighs, giving Saffron a wakeup call that she was sure to put the Brit in a good mood without coffee, when someone banged on the front door.**

**Lexie stopped and sat up on her knees only to be pulled back down.**

**"Woman I promise you if you leave me like this I'm going to trash all your books." Saffron said moaning.**

**Everything was going fine until Meredith let herself in.**

**"Oh shit LEXIE!?" Meredith covered her eyes and turned around.**

**"Mere what are you doing here?" Lexie said as she pulled her shirt back on.**

**Saffron pulled the robe closed and got up off the floor.**

**"I'll get cleaned up." she said and made her way to her room.**

**Lexie started to wash her hands and face in the sink as fast as she could. Meredith while still shocked started to laugh at her.**

**"Guess we both know how the other felt when you walked in on Derek and I in the kitchen."**

**"Not funny Meredith. I wouldn't eat at the table for two months." Lexie said wiping her face and hands then going for the coffee she had made before Saffron jumped her.**

**"Where's Zola?" she asked.**

**"With Cristina and Owen. I need to talk to you."**

**"OK.''**

**"I'm pregnant."**

**"Say what?" Lexie asked lookingup.**

**"I'm pregnant." she said.**

**"How… when did this happen?" Lexie moved around the island to follow Meredith to the couch.**

**"This is karma getting me back for sleeping with Mark."**

**"You slept with Mark?!"**

**"Fucking Mark Sloan I wish I could kill you." Callie thought to herself as she slowly moved through her apartment.**

**She started to make herself some tea because Arizona said no coffee. The swelling in her face hadn't gotten better over night, the anti inflammatory pills was the only thing keeping her out of the hospital, but she promised if they stopped working then she would go without a fight.**

**"How dare that asshole try to make this everyone's fault but his? Just like him. After all Arizona has been through he's going to tell her this is her fault? I hope to never see that man again.'' She thought taking her tea and sitting on the couch.**

**Looking up she saw the mirror over the TV and what she saw she hated. So picking up a heavy glass bird she through it across the room smashing the glass and mirror.**

**Arizona sat up in bed and quickly grabbed her cane to make her way out the room. She found Callie sitting on the couch looking down into her cup.**

**"Calliope did you do this?" She asked looking at the glass.**

**"Yesh." Callie said. She had mastered talking through clenched teeth the night before.**

**"Why?" Arizona moved over to sit next to her.**

**"Losh at me I'm a monsher." She said.**

**"Calliope, you are not a monster. Those women they are monsters. You are still the beautiful woman that I fell for months ago and nothing's going to change that." Arizona said then kissed her.**

**That shocked Callie but she didn't pull away.**

**"Im shmiling at you."Callie said.**

**"And it the best smile ever." Arizona said.**

**Chapter 10**

**Callie's Apartment**

Callie sat at the table in her apartment with the detective and a hot cup of coffee, it had been a week and all the swelling had gone down in her face. So that meant she got to talk to the cops about what happened in the cell and everything leading up to it. That was something that she wasn't going to enjoy at all. With Mark still floating around the hospital playing the poor me card and everyone seemed to be buying it.

"

OK, Miss Torres can you tell me why you ended up in jail?" Detective Glass asked after he pressed play on the tape recorder.

"

I punched Mark Sloan in the nose." She said shortly.

Detective Glass looked up at her from his note pad.

"

I went to Joe's to talk to him about what he called my girlfriend."

"

Your girlfriend is Dr Robbins?" He asked.

"

Yes...He walked in on us being intimate. That shocked Arizona and in turn while she was trying to cover herself she hit me in the nose. I called out to him for help because I was seeing double and I didn't want Arizona to hurt herself trying to pick me up."

"

Why would she hurt herself?" Glass asked.

"

Because some time before that happened she had surgery to remove metal shrapnel from her spine and the doctor told her no lifting." Callie said with a sigh.

She watched as he wrote down what she was saying before taking a sip of her coffee.

"

OK, now what did Mr. Sloan say to Miss Robbins to make you go looking for him?"

"

Arizona was crying so hard for me to understand all of what happened between the two, but from what I did understand he had called her a user and told her that she didn't care about him and he shouldn't have hooked us up..." She said.

"

Mr. Sloan hooked you two up?"

"

Yes, he owed me a date for screwing me over on a date. So he set me up with Arizona and we just hit it off." Callie smiled when she said the last part.

She never was one to think that love at first sight was real, but when she saw Arizona that all changed.

"So you went looking for him, then what happen?"

"I just wanted to talk to him about what he said to Arizona. They have or had been friends for years and I wanted to know why. What made him be so nasty to someone that has seen him as family for so long."

Antony Glass had been a cop for a long time, maybe even too long as his wife would say, but in all his years he had never seen a case like this one. This one woman who compared to the others in her cell was just a small fish in a big pond. She held her own and somehow came out alive. Beat all to hell but alive. Other women wouldn't have made it out.

"

So what made you hit him?" Antony asked.

"

He grabbed me and wouldn't let me go. I don't understand what happened we were talking and yeah maybe I should have waited til the next day since I don't know how many drinks he had, but at some point I told him that I know that I called him in there to help me but for him to sit and talk for 2 hours about how hot it was to see us naked and how much of a boner he had, that was just wrong. And just because we are friends didn't mean I wasn't going to call him out like I would do anyone who made my girlfriend feel the way he made her feel." Callie said.

"

And he grabbed you after that?"

"

Yes, it scared the shit out of me so I punched him. I didn't do it to hurt him just to get him off me."

Callie thought back to that time in the bar. Never in her life had she hit someone out of anger, even as a child when the other kids would pick on her and bully her by pushing her around or writing her letters.

"So you were scared?" Antony asked.

"

Yes! Look!" Callie pulled up her sleeve to show him a bruise that was a still under her skin. All the others had started to fade or was gone completely, but this one still looked fresh and it still hurt.

"

I can make out every finger clearly." Antony said then touched it making Callie pull her arm back a little too fast for her ribs.

"

Yeah." She said pulling her sleeve down.

"

So the cops came, they took you two in. Then what happened?"

"

Then Officer Bing put me in a cell." She said.

"

What happened when you got in there, did they say anything to you?" He asked.

"How could anyone say anything to me I was alone." Callie said giving him a look of confusion.

Antony looked up from what he was writing, his black eyes blazing.

'

You were alone?"

"

Yes, for two hours. Bing kept giving me nasty looks and calling me a whore wetback. He got on his phone and called someone and told them that he had a dirty spic that needed to learn her place. I think he thought I couldn't hear him." She started to write in his note pad before pulling out his phone and sending a text to someone.

"Then what happen?" He asked.

"

I was washing my hands because I touched gum when I heard them come in."

Callie took a sip of her now cold coffee. Getting up she went to make herself another cup.

"

They started asking me if I knew where I was, saying I must have gotten lost because last they checked there weren't any dirty houses anywhere near here. One said I was dressed too nice to be a d…di...dirty spic that I must have stolen it...When I didn't answer them that's when one of the larger ones grabbed me by the neck."

* * *

It took Callie an hour to get through the interview from that point on. But once it was over Antony told her he would call her the next day. As she let him out she made her way to the hospital thinking about all they had just talked about and about what she was going to have to go through.

With the board already going after her job again she had to walk away from the only thing that she was good at. The only thing that gave her joy before Arizona showed up,She couldn't see herself putting Arizona in the middle of a fight for her job it wouldn't be They made it clear to her that if she didn't leave they wouldn't think twice about making things hard for Arizona.

Arizona was crushed that Callie gave up her job as were a number of doctors that worked in the hospital, Meredith even told her if it wasn't for the bad job market there would be a swarm of doctors following she smiled and said it was ok,She wouldn't tell them why she was really leaving anywaynot everyone had a trust fund to fall back on.

Her phone buzzed breaking her from her thoughts as she waited for Arizona.

"Hello?"

"

How's my prize fighter doing?"

"

Addison how are you?" she said with a smile.

Addison had heard from Meredith about what happened even seen a few pictures of the other six women. And she had to say for one woman against six other women, Callie did a good job of holding her own.

"I can't complain, but I need you to do something for me."Addison said.

"What did you do Addie?" Callie asked, Addison never asked for her to do something for her unless she did something wrong.

"Nothing." Addison laughed.

"OK"

"Really it's nothing. But I need you to find me a space big enough for my practice." She said.

"You're moving your practice here?" Callie asked as she saw Arizona walk up to the lunch line.

"No I'm moving there. There is nothing here for me and after hearing about what happened to you I kinda want to be closer to the only person that has great taste in shoes like I do."

"I love you too Addie. So who is going to come with you to be your partner?" Callie started to run down the list of things she needed to do in her head.

"No one, I have no partners unless you want to leave that hospital for greener pastures." Addison said hopefully.

Callie didn't want to say anything about not having a job to Addison. That would only make the redhead come to town on a lightning bolt of fire.

"I don't know. How much is the buy in?"

"If we start small and work up, 25 to 35." Addison said.

"Million? Addison I don't have that kind of money.!?" Callie said loud enough for the people around her to look.

"You have the trust fund. Callie I would never ask you to do this if I didn't know it would work." She said.

Callie could hear Addison chewing on her nails.

"Fine, stop chewing your nails I'm all in." She had to smile when she heard Addison give a yelp of happiness.

"I'll start looking tonight." She said.

"Thank you Callie I knew I could count on you. I love you so much."

"Love you too Addie, I got to go Arizona is here with lunch." Callie said when Arizona kissed her cheek before sitting.

"Oh I haven't forgotten about her I have stories for her when I see her." Addison said before hanging up quickly.

"Should I be worried that you are saying you love other women that aren't Aria?" Arizona asked handing her a plate of pasta."That's just Addison. She just offered me a job and I said yes." Callie said looking at her phone in shock.

She didn't look up until she heard Arizona's sad 'oh'.

"Oh no baby, not like that. She's moving here and opening her practice and she wants me to be the only other partner." Callie said cupping Arizona's face in her hands.

A smile came across her face before she leaned in and kissed Callie.

"I'm very proud of you." Arizona said softly.

* * *

**The Truth about Robbins**

"You don't want that one, you would have to do too much work then you would never get your money back when you sell it." Carlos said looking at the computer screen with Arizona.

She looked back at him.

"Why would I sell it?" She asked.

"Because one day I'm sure you will marry my little girl and Calliope is a city girl." Carlos said.

"Daddy?!" Callie called walking into the room.

"What you two will get married right?" He said.

"Daddy please I don't know and you can't think Arizona wants to get married." She said.

Arizona closed the laptop and moved over to the table. Everything in the apartment was built for someone in a wheelchair. That was part of her need to get out of the apartment, that and Mark still lived across the hall. Though he was hardly there she still spent a lot if not all her time at Callie's.

**"**

That wasn't a question Calliope." Carlos said holding out his hands.

Arizona was raised in a lot of southern states and knew all about the importance of praying over their meals, but never was she asked to hold anyone's hands while doing so.

"Is that a Catholic thing?" She asked as Carlos started to cut into his stake

.

"

Is what Catholic?" Callie asked.

"

Holding hands while you pray?"

"It's just a Torres thing don't worry." Callie said smiling at her.

Arizona gave a smile and started to eat.

**"**

**You're not Catholic Arizona?" Carlos asked.**

**"**

**Daddy." Callie said in a warning.**

**"**

**No, as a child we bounced around so much that we were always in a different church." She said.**

**"**

**Ah, so you're Christian or Protestant?" He asked.**

**"No." she said.**

**"No?"**

"

**she remembered how her father **Daddy why is it so important that you know what religion she is? She believes in God, leave it at that." Callie said.

She remembered the big fight that took her best friend away when she was did not want to lose Arizona to the same fight not again.

"

Calliope it is important because I want my grandchildren to have religion in their life." He looked back at Arizona.

"

I'm Jewish." Arizona said puffing out her chest.

"

Jewish." Carlos said with a little 's mother didn't care too much for anyone that was Jewish. She would rant and rave about the fact that Callie's first two teachers were Jewish. And of course how she ran the family away that she was best friends with; that little blonde haired girl that was a year younger than herself. Andnever said anything. Not even at holidays when her mother and her sisters would talk about them as if being Jewish was such a horrible thing.

"I didn't know Robbins was a Jewish name." Carlos said.

"

I was born with the last name Rabinowitz, but kids are mean and they would always call me Arizona Rob-Now-Wiz. When I came home crying one day my father took us the next day and had all our last names changed to Robbins." She said then went back to eating.

Carlos knew the second Arizona said what her true last name was, but looking at the two women as they ate he knew that it hadn't clicked in their heads. He just left it alone, Callie would figure it out by the look on her face something was there she just didn't know what it was yet. So he went back to talking about the wedding.

After dinner they made their way back to Callie's apartment. Carlos was now staying in Arizona's whenever she stayed with Callie

**.**

"

How about this one? It's nice not far from the hospital and rent-able for when we have that grand wedding your dad kept talking about at dinner." Arizona said.

"

You mean the one that we didn't know about?" Callie called from the bathroom.

Arizona started to laugh, she liked Carlos he was a good man, but him bringing up getting married scared her a little. She knew that Callie was it for her and that she wanted to spend her life with her, but would Callie really want to marry her. She already had one fail.

"

What are you thinking about?" Callie asked climbing in the bed.

"

If you really would marry me after everything you had to go through with George."

"

Arizona?" Callie asked slowly.

"

What ? No, no. I'm not asking not like this. But if it ever got to that point would you?" She said quickly.

"

I would in a heartbeat." Callie leaned in and kissed her.

"

Oh how I would love to keep this going, but I have my first surgery on a tiny human tomorrow." Arizona said as Callie started to kiss her way down her neck.

"

OK fine...but you better call me when you're done so we can celebrate." Callie said pulling away.

"

You know I will." Arizona said as Callie wrapped herself around her.

* * *

**The Longest Day Ever**

They didn't get to celebrate, in fact Arizona didn't get to leave the hospital for two days .The little surgery on the tiny human didn't end well when a nurse gave the little girl a shot that was meant for a 10 year old, but Arizona didn't learn about that until she came out of two back to back five hour surgeries. And to top that off Callie was called to LA by Addison to help a seven month pregnant woman who was in a horrible car crash and all but one limb had to be built from scratch.

Finally after the day calmed down she went to her office in hopes of getting some rest after two days of nonstop surgeries. Laying on the couch in her office she pulled out her phone. She was sure Callie was still in surgery so she typed a quick simple text and hit send.

"

She'll answer when she can." She said to no one.

Letting the phone rest on her chest she closed her eyes. And what seemed like a short time later her phone pinged making her jump.

'

I love you too and miss you.'

She smiled at her phone.

'

That was fast I just sent that text. XOXO-A'

'

Baby its 12am.-C'

Arizona looked at the clock and indeed it was 12 in the morning.

'

I've been sleeping for five hours.-A'

She stood to stretch her back, moving over to grab a blanket and pillow from the closet when her phone rung from her scrub top.

"

Hello."

"

Why are you still at the hospital?" Callie asked.

"

How did you know I was here?" Arizona asked.

"

I didn't...Why don't you go home?" Callie asked climbing into Addison's guest bed.

"

Carlos left not long after you." Arizona simply said.

Callie knew Arizona was scared to be alone, with Mark running around acting strange who wouldn't One of the reasons she started to stay with her at night was the fact that Mark would knock on her door at odd hours of the night if he knew she was home.

Arizona laid back on the couch after plugging in her phone and laying it on the pillow.

"

I miss you. And I feel bad for missing you because I don't want to sound super needy, but I miss you." Arizona said.

"

I miss you too and you're not super needy." Callie's voice filled the room as she spoke softly into the phone.

"

Get so sleep Arizona, I'll be home soon." Callie said.

She knew Arizona was going to sleep in her office, so sitting up she started to grab her things.

"OK I love you." Arizona yawned.

"I love you too." She smiled then hung up the phone.

At Addison's House Callie was tossing things into her two bags

"Hey what are you doing?" Addison asked when she ran into Callie on the stairs.

"Arizona is sleeping in her office because Mark isn't allowed to leave Seattle yet." Callie said.

"What happen to him?" Addison asked.

"I don't know he's been acting so crazy. What are you doing ?" Callie asked when Addison started looking through her desk.

"I'll drive you to the airport, but I found this the other day when I was cleaning out my old boxes. I'm not sure how I got it but I remember you showing it to me years ago and thought you may want it back."

Addison handed her the old card on their way out the front door. Callie put it in her large bag that everyone picked on her about carrying. She knew she would look at it later when she was on the plane

* * *

Callie love Addison and her never ending string of favors that people owed her. She wasn't sure how but she made it back to Seattle in the early morning hours.4 am didn't look as bad as it did when she was stuck in the hospital. As she rode in the cab she pulled out the card that she told herself she would look at on the plane, but sleep beat her to it.

On the front was a picture of two little girls one with hair of gold and the other with hair oil. Callie smiled at the crayon drawn little girls with wide smiles looking down at a flower. She knew there was no way she drew the picture, her talent was singing. When she opened it she read the little note that had faded over time to a dull blue.

_Mallie_

_One day we will be Dokoters and make the world better. I will see you again one day you will see, so don't be sad._

_Mona_

Callie turned the page to see another hand drawn picture and she smiled at it. She ran her finger tips over it, the cab hit a bump and the cab driver said a quick sorry.

"That's OK " She said then looked down at the picture that fell out from between the folds of the handmade card. She never knew it was there after all these years she was just now seeing the picture. Her eyes widened when she looked at it and she started to remember when it was taken.

_'Kome on Mallie my dad just finished my play house this morning and he saids you can be the first to play in it wif me.'_

_Callie ran after her best friend across the back yard. She never told the little blonde that her name was Callie and not Mallie, but she liked having a name that no one could call her and so instead of calling her Arizona she called her Mona that way they would match._

_They spent the day playing in the playhouse and out in the yard Arizona showed her how to climb trees without showing the world her underwear since she was in a dress. And at lunch Arizona's mom brought them little ham sandwiches and tea. And while they was waiting for Callie's dad to pick her up Arizona's father took a picture of them sitting on the steps talking about what they were going to do the next day at school._

"Oh my God it's her." Callie said as she looked at the picture of her and a 4 year old Arizona.

Blue eyes smiled up at her as she looked down at something in her hand. Even then Callie was taller than Arizona since she was a small child; all the other kids picked on her because she was small and had speech problems. But Arizona's stutter and inability to say and use certain letters never bothered her.

"Here we are Ma'am." The driver said stopping outside the hospital.

Giving him money she grabbed her bags and jumped out the car. Making her way through the hospital she stopped when she saw Lexie and Saffron sitting outside of Arizona's office.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Saff has been playing watchdog since you have been gone." Lexie said.

"Has Mark..."

"No no. Owen has been trying to talk him into getting some help though. Something just isn't right." Lexie said.

"We all guessed as much but it's still scary." Callie said.

"Well now that you are here I can take this one home so she can sleep in her bed." Lexie said smiling.

"Thanks you two." Callie said.

* * *

**Mallie's Mona**

Callie let herself into the office and closed the door after her. Placing her bags down she reminded herself to send Saffron something as a thank you for keeping her eyes on the one person that meant the world to her.

Moving over to the couch she sat next to Arizona and smiled. Now that she finally got the clue to who Arizona was she can put that feeling that something wasn't adding up away. She ran her hand through her hair and down over a perfect eyebrow. She could see it now, the little girl that she played with every weekend for a year, now lay next to her as the woman she loved.

"Come on Mona wake up." Callie said softly.

Arizona was dreaming about of all things Calvin and Hobbes and the many troubles they would get into. She was in the middle of eating the largest gummy bear she ever seen when she heard a name she hadn't heard in years.

Callie leaned in and kissed Arizona when she started to slowly wake.

"That's not a gummy bear don't bite me Hobbes." Arizona mumbled.

"Arizona wake up." She said laughing.

Blue eyes opened and Arizona made a smacking sound with her mouth looking around for the large gummy bear she was eating.

"Sorry no gummy bears but will a kiss do?"

"Hey Calliope." Arizona said or Callie thought she said.

You never knew what Arizona said when she first wakes up without the aid of a pager or alarm clock.

After pulling away from the kiss Callie pulled her up.

"Come on let's go home we can talk in a few hours." Callie said helping her to her feet.

Arizona moved faster than Callie thought she would for being half asleep, but before she knew it they were walking through Callie's front door. Arizona dropped her things on the couch and made her way to the bedroom. When Callie reached the room she was only in her t-shirt and underwear. Changing into the same Callie climbed into bed and quickly fell to sleep.

A few hours later a very perky Arizona woke her up.

"I had the strangest dream last night or this morning." She said.

"Oh yeah what was that?"

"I don't know, one moment I'm telling pink gummy bears to shut up so I can eat them and the next I hear a name that I haven't heard in about years." Arizona said rolling onto her back.

Callie straddled her hips and reached over to grab the card from the bedside table as Arizona yawned.

"I bet I know what it is, but first tell me if you remember your childhood best friend."

Arizona's eyes became sad. She didn't have a childhood best friend and the one she did have Their mother ran them off.

"Mallie." she said softly.

Callie leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the ear as she slipped the card into her hand.

" I've missed you too Mona." Callie answered with a whisper.

She was pushed back by her shoulders as blue eyes looked her in the face. Arizona sat up almost pushing Callie off her as she did to look at what was placed in her hand. Arizona looked at the picture then back at Callie She had changed a lot over the years but her eyes stayed the same.

"Oh my God." She threw her arms around Callie's neck.

"I said the same thing when I saw the picture; the first time I saw that picture was this morning on the ride from the airport." Callie said whipping tears from Arizona's eyes.

* * *

**Back at the hospital**

She wasn't a fan of George O'Malley, but she had to work with him. On the other hand she did like Miranda Bailey a lot so that made working with George better.

"I was sleeping so well baby what happened?" Saffron asked as she fell in step with Lexie.

"The cops ran into our favorite stalker down at Joe's and they brought him here after he started to complain that his head hurt when they shined light in his eyes to see if he was drunk.." She said as they turned into the room.

There cuffed to the bed was Mark Sloan, as pissed off as an angry viper.

"Hey British Barbie tell them to take theses off me!" His voice boomed.

"They had to cuff his other arm because he punched George in the eye." Miranda said.

Lexie poked her in the side when she started to laugh.

" OK, did you run scans to see why his head was hurting so bad?" She asked.

"It's a shame you can't be having my baby Little Grey we'd make amazing babies." Mark said thrusting his hips up off the bed.

Saffron put her hand over Lexie's stomach.

"I'm warning you Sloan." She said giving the bed a sharp kick.

Miranda shook her head and walked out the room. Lexie grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.

"I know I woke you up and you're cranky because of that, but please just look at the scans." She said pushing her into an office.

"Bloody hell that's...wow." Saffron said.

"It's removable right?" Lexie asked.

"Most Anaplastic Astrocytoma cases I have seen were inoperable." Bailey said.

"But this one looks like it's sitting just outside the frontal lobe. That will explain his vision loss and headaches due to light and his dramatic personality change." Saffron said.

"Looks like it's been there for a while." Lexie said.

"Must have been. Bailey start getting him ready for surgery." Saffron said as she sat at the computer.

Lexie watched Bailey leave.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

Saffron stood back up and turned to her.

"I want you to find out what you want before I leave that OR."

"What are you talking about?" Lexie asked.

"I felt it while we were in his room, you feel bad and you know that this is going to mean a lot of work on Mark's part and he's alone. You're thinking that you broke up with him because he was mean to you too often and you couldn't take it and now you know why, you have something to blame. So you need to figure it out Alexandra. Do you want me, I mean really want me, or do you want Mark fucking Sloan. This will take some long hours and if really deep in your heart you have an answer it won't take that long, but God don't tell me you want me when I leave that room and you don't mean it." Saffron said then went for the door.

Lexie grabbed her arm and pulled her back to look in her eyes.

"I don't need to think about it, I love you and I want to be with you. Yes, you're right I do feel bad that I broke up with him because he was mean to me too often. And yes now I do have something to blame, yes it will be a lot of work on his part to get better, but not with me, I'm where I want to be for as long as I can be." Lexie said.

Saffron opened her mouth to say something when Lexie slapped her.

"And that, Saffron fucking Ashurst, is for ever doubting how I feel about you. I am not your family; I'm not leaving you just because the wind may have changed. Now I'm going to get ready for surgery." Lexie said before walking out.

* * *

**Callie's Apartment**

"I really thought I would never see you again after we moved to Texas." Arizona said as Callie rubbed her back.

"So did I. As a kid you always think maybe this weekend or maybe Monday, but after awhile I gave up and forgot...Well not forgot just pushed us to the back of my mind."

"I understand that, I mean with school and life I forgot too. You were always there and I would find myself thinking about if you were doing well in school so you could be a doctor. I almost gave up on becoming a doctor once." Arizona said.

"What happen to change that?" Callie asked.

"I thought about how you and I were going to save the world." She said.

"So that's why you have 'Save the world' tattooed in Spanish on your wrist." Callie said.

"Yes, The Colonel was so mad. I had to run four miles every morning before school and four after school."

"That's not long 40 maybe 50 minutes tops." Callie said as she worked out a kink in Arizona's back. "And why would he make you run?"

"Because I had this girl I knew who got her tattoo artist brother to give it to me, I was 17,and I hated to run in the morning. On the weekends it was four miles three times a day and whatever him or mom could come up with for me to do. Tim got good laughs for four months; after that I got the chance to explain why I got the tattoo and what it meant. And it was agreed that I can only get tattoos that mean something and after I was able to foot all my bills on my own" Arizona said.

"I'm kinda upset you lost the stutter, it was cute." Callie said standing up.

Someone was knocking wildly at her door and it was starting to make her mad.

"I promise if it's those kids from down the hall I'm going to take a large chunk of their asses from their bodies." Callie said as they left the room.

"That's just mean Calliope." Arizona laughed out as she went to the couch.

"Says the lady that was eating poor gummy bears alive." Callie said opening the door.

**Part 2: Love is in the Air**

**Callie's Pov**

Poor Arizona, she has been working her ass off since Derek died. And while I was going back and forth to court with the whole racist cop thing, she was right there. I think the thing that got her the most was when George showed up to tell us about Mark.

I wanted to bust his nose for thinking he could just show up here whenever he wanted to, but then that led us to the hospital and to Arizona feeling like shit for turning away from Mark.

To me something didn't feel right; he conveniently forgets about everything he did to us but still treats me like crap whenever no one was around to see. That wasn't working with me. For a while it did on Arizona and I was starting to lose hope in our relationship.

First it was taking up all her time at the hospital when she wasn't working, then he would call her at home at all times of night if he thought she was with me, which half the time she was.

Then finally one night after a month of hard work with Addison, she was supposed to come to the dinner with me and the other doctors at the practice, but never showed. I felt like a fool with the fake smile sitting next to an empty plate.

That night I didn't have to guess where Arizona was and I went right to her apartment. What I saw broke my heart, Mark kissing my girlfriend. If I wasn't rooted to the spot out of shock I would have ran, but the sound Arizona slapping him snapped me out of it.

_"What the hell is wrong with you?!"Arizona wiped at her mouth wildly._

_"Arizona I know you love me. We can be happy." Mark reached for her._

_"No we can't! Oh God I can't believe I thought for one second that you have changed. Calliope was right you was playing me...And I let you." Arizona looked like she was going to be sick._

_"Just forget about Callie. We can leave now and go to the brownstone I got us in New York and we can start our own little family."_

_"I don't want a family with you Mark! I want a family of my own away from you, just like always. And as much as it pains me to say this maybe the plane crash was for the best. That way I wouldn't have to put up with you having any ties to me and she wouldn't have to see this craziness that is you. Then again I wish with everything I have and that I am that she would have made it. So I could see her smile and laugh and grow to be awesome, but most of all to be a family with Callie."_

When I saw him slap Arizona I felt all kinds of rage I never felt before and moved faster than I have in a non work environment. I grabbed him and kneed him in the balls so hard I'm sure one if not both went right back up inside him.

But enough about that, I'm trying to finish packing and I have to stop thinking about things that happen in the past.

Right now I'm in Arizona's hotel room packing for a five day weekend in Miami. We leave tonight on the privet jet papa sent for us. An almost nine hour flight with maybe one stop; Arizona is going to be tired so Papa sent his Boeing Business Jet to pick us up. I was sure that much of a plane wasn't needed but he said it had a full king size bed and a shower, something we both will be taking advantage of. Not the shower but the bed will get some use because I am dog tired and by the time we take off I'm sure Arizona will be ready to sleep for one whole night without being woken up.

By the time we get to Miami it should be around seven and check in isn't until 9:30 so we won't have to rush to get there. Hell it's Papa's hotel so we can get there when we want really. I'm going to spend the first few hours before dinner in bed with Arizona letting her catch up on her sleep. Looking at my watch as I made my way down to my car I noticed it was 15 minutes until Arizona got off of work. It was only a ten minute drive from the hotel then when my love walks out the doors of Seattle Grace Mercy West she will no longer be Chief Robbins, but Arizona Robbins the woman I fell in love with. I plan to use this time to cement our relationship as a monogamous, committed relationship. We missed Valentine's Day due to work and Mark, but I plan to make up for that this week.

* * *

**Arizona POV**

Oh God my body hurts; every ounce of me is killing me. Why do I always do this; I work myself until I want to just sleep and then I fall to sleep while Callie is talking about her day.

Walking off the elevator I see Calliope waiting at the door and I instantly felt bad. I still felt bad for believing what Mark said over what she was telling me was happening. I was so wrapped up with maybe having my friend back that I couldn't see what was in front of me.

Lucky for me I have the best girlfriend in the world to forgive my stupidity and to forgive me period.I remember her holding me as I cried about the things I said about my own child for everything.

_"Calliope I feel so ashamed for not taking what you were telling me to heart. And the things I said about my baby...Oh God believe me when I say I didn't mean it to sound so horrible."_

_Callie held me in her arms as I cried; she came to my side and saved me. I'm not sure if Mark would have done anything more than slap me if Callie wasn't there. I was glad I didn't have to find out._

_"Arizona I know and God knows you didn't mean anything bad by what you said. You were right to voice how you feel about what happened, you're right Mark may have become more possessive and it would have given him another reason to think he is entitled to you." She said as she kissed my head._

_"By you telling him that you wanted me to raise his kid, that threatened his manhood and you did that by saying you wanted me to take his place." Calliope said._

I walked up to Calliope and kissed her; I felt Calliope slip one hand around me and take my bag with her free hand.

* * *

**Callie's POV**

When Arizona found out that I was taking her away for a romantic week she was over the moon, but when her eyes opened from her short nap to see the plane she looked like she was going to vomit all over everything.

"Are you ok? We don't have to get on we can drive down to LA." I asked.

"No it's just fine, I still get a little ill when I see them but its fine."

We get out of the car and people ran to get our bags while I hand my keys over to a man who will take my car to a very safe and secure parking lot; or it better be for the money I'm paying. As we are getting settled on the plane I could see Arizona starting to relax.

"Miss Torres, if you would like the shower is ready for you and Miss Robbins. You are a little early so we are still going through fueling." The stewardess said.

"How long will that be?" I asked.

"Another 15 minutes ma'am."She said.

Giving her a smile I walked over and took Arizona's hand. "Come let's get you out of these work clothes."

Giving me a tired smile she followed me to the bathroom where we striped and climbed under the spray of hot water. She wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my shoulder. I could see the stewardess slip in to set a pile of fresh clothes on the counter while taking the ones we just took off away. I know that's going to trip Arizona out when she finds them all washed and packed away. It's going to be fun telling her that there is a washer and dryer on the plane.

After our shower I was starting to feel the day catch up with me and so could Arizona; I could tell. So after the plane took off and we were in the air for 15 minutes she spoke. "Is there a bed on this flying apartment?" She asked with a tired smile on her face.

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

Calliope always surprises me every day; from her ever forgiving heart, to the home made lunches she sends to the hospital, to the very hot video she sent me of herself from LA when she had to go away for the weekend. Now here we are on this plane to Miami and she's fast asleep holding me close as humanly possible. Her breathing has changed so I know in the next few minutes she will be awake, this would be a good time to tell her what I've been thinking.

"Good morning." She says kissing my head.

"I want a baby." well maybe I could have said that better.

"You do."

Was that a question?

"Arizona you talk in your sleep mostly when something is bothering you."

"Why didn't you say anything Calliope?" I ask her.

She pulls me up so I can look in her eyes.

"Because that is something you needed to say on your own." She smiles at me.

I'm not sure that I could ever see myself without Calliope; the way she just knows the right things to say, I couldn't help but kiss her.

"That and Addison let it slip today that you have been seeing her."

I couldn't hold back the smile that was on my face. I should have known that Addison was going to say something at some point. She was right I was going to have to say something to Calliope and I know this was her way of forcing my hand.

"WELL since Addison was spilling the beans did she tell you that I want to do it in Miami?" I ask straddling her hips.

"Do what?" Calliope asked her eyes locked on my chest.

Leaning in I kissed her ear then over to her lips.

"I want try for a baby while we are in Miami. I want to have a child that looks like us both; I love this beautiful raven hair and these eyes. I want us to be a family." I say and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh, Arizona I love you and there is nothing I want more ...BUT if we are going to do this I need to tell you that I have been having Addison help me as well."

God I hope she doesn't say she's already pregnant.

"I've been taking shots to harvest my eggs. I wanted to ask you one day if you would carry my baby." Calliope says looking down at our hands.

Now I know why she has been cranky yet always wanted me to rub her stomach at night.

"I would love to carry your baby Calliope." I tell her as I ran my fingers over her stomach.

That smile, the same smile I fell in love with that night eight months ago shows up and that makes me fall more in love with Calliope Torres.

* * *

**Callies POV**

**March 20**

It has been almost a month since the trip to Miami and that amazing night before the implantation; Addison flew out just for that reason. It had started with seeing a movie that we both were dying to see, then dinner at one of Miami's top restaurants, followed by drinks at a small jazz club I use to go to when I was younger, and then a walk through a street fair where almost everyone was speaking Spanish. The more I stopped and talked to people about things I've never seen or recipes I wanted to try the more hands on Arizona became.

I caught on to it when I stopped to speak to Mrs. Rivera; she was 87 and didn't know a lick of English so there was no broken English spoken. Arizona wrapped her arm around mine as she finished off the lemon filled donut that I got her. I pulled her to stand in front of me so I could keep some of the cool breeze off of her. I was in the middle of telling Mrs. Rivera why she hadn't seen me in so many years when I felt Arizona push back into my crotch and oh my God I was on fire. To say I had to rush an old lady along was not even the beginning of it. By the time we got back to the hotel Arizona was ready to pop and so was I.

A few days later Arizona and I met Addison at the office of a very good friend of hers to implant Arizona with my egg and the donor sperm well as much as Arizona didn't like to talk about it we both picked one out before we left for our date.

Now I sat at my desk looking at the clock waiting to meet with Addison in order to get the results of the pregnancy test.

"No, Callie I'm not telling you so stop giving me the puppy dog eyes" Addison said as I walked into her office.

"Come on Addie please I need to know."

"No...I need to stay alive. Arizona is a little mean when she wants to be. Anywa..."

My phone starts to ring and I pull it out to see it was Arizona.

"Hey baby." I say smiling.

"Hey...I'm in your office and I need a check up if you get what I'm saying."

And like that she hangs up.

"Addie I have to umm...I got to go, come over for dinner to make up for me missing lunch." I say walking out the office.

I'm going to have a heart attack; she's sitting in my chair in my suit jacket open and a pair of blue heels that matched the suit she had to wear today for meetings and nothing more.

"Close the door and lock it Calliope or do you want everyone to see?" she asked in that voice.

Oh God I'm going to pass out, I hold on to the door as I try to will myself not to fall once I let the door go. I must have taken too long for her because the next thing I feel is her arms around me. Her bare chest burns into my back as she kisses my neck.

"I love when you wear silk. I love how it feels on my skin."

Arizona is trying to kill me I know it. As I turn around she pulled my hands up to rest on her chest and pulled me into a kiss at the same time. She tasted so good and all I wanted to do was lay her across my desk and make love to her until she had nothing more to give. Before I could make that happen there was a knock on my office door.

"Dr Torres, Mrs. Cole is here." My assistant calls.

"She doesn't have an appointment." I say then went right back to kissing Arizona.

"I tried telling her that but she won't leave until she sees you."

I pull away and hang my head; I'm not going to get any time alone with Arizona any time soon.

"You should see her or she will be calling all night and tomorrow; your inbox will be full." Arizona said with a smile.

She tried to pull away but I wouldn't let her go and that made her laugh.

"Calliope go to work, I have to get to the store before you bring Addison home."

"How do you know I'm going to bring her home?" I ask.

"One it's Friday and two I just know you have been hounding her for the test that she has, and like me you will just have to wait til dinner." She says.

"But what if it's...What if it didn't take?"

Torres babies are hard to come by.

"It has I feel it...Now go so I can get dressed."

She gave me a kiss and pushed me to the door.

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

**That night.**

I don't have the heart to tell Calliope that I took an at home test the day before our appointment with Addison. I could feel something in there. Call me crazy, but I just felt different.

"Arizona there is nothing to worry about. You can have as many babies you want back to back, your back will be just fine." Saffron said sitting at the table as I started to make stir fry.

"Just want to be sure. I want everything to be perfect."I say.

It's funny how when people lose something they feel is important they always find something to fill that spot. I lost Mark's friendship and no matter how I try I don't think I'll get it back. Saffron seemed to fall right into his place without even trying.

"You know I thought I would hate living this close to the city after living in Meredith's house, but it's ok. This neighborhood is quiet and the houses are great. Thanks for telling me about the place down the street." She said playing with her phone.

"So she sold the house?" I asked.

"No she still has it; she's keeping it for Zola and Aimee. It's much easier to pay someone to keep an eye on it than not have dinner with Lexie because she can't bring herself to walk in, let alone look at it." Saffron said.

"That's good."

"So tell me have you two talked about if you want a boy or girl?" She asked.

"We have, Calliope keeps saying we are going to have twins." I say smiling.

"What about you, I mean do you want twins?" Saff asked folding her legs under herself.

"I just want a baby with Calliope...And anyway she has been having a thing with everything having a partner. She went out and got a fish tank for the living room and there's 10 fish in there, each has a mate."

I remember Calliope getting out of bed last week to drag me to the pet store early Saturday morning to get fish. I was lucky enough for her to let me go back to sleep when we got home as she set everything up. And they were cute, but I made Calliope promise that when they were at the point of making little fish she will give some of them away.

"OK I may be stepping out of my place as best friend but I think it's time you two moved in together."

I hear Addison say as the door opened.

"Shut up Addie "

"No Cal I'm so serious I mean you knocked her up, there isn't more you could do." Addison said as Calliope kissed my neck.

There isn't anything I like more when I get home than feeling Calliope wrap me in her arms and just hold me. Before she showers to get the day washed off, she smells natural; her perfume has almost worn off and it has mixed in with her body's natural scent. I love that smell of Calliope sweating, call me gross but I can't get enough of it.

* * *

**Callie's POV**

I have been on cloud nine for the past week; after learning that we were indeed going to have a baby I made love to Arizona all night; laying there watching her twist and arch under me, feeling her with a death grip on my hair. I couldn't ask for anything more, well I could just not at that moment. No I was saving that for when I got back from LA.

I kept in contact with Bailey planning it all; I was going to surprise Arizona and all I can do is hope she says yes.

So here I am making my way up to the OR gallery where it's all packed to watch Arizona watch a transplant and assist if needed. I timed it just right because when I got there she was looking over Lexie's work. Cristina pointed at me and she looked up at me and I know right then she was still mad at me. Turning to Bailey she turned on the mic.

"Arizona."

"Go away Calliope." she said not looking up at me.

God I hope I didn't over do it this time, Papa always said my jokes and surprises were going to get me in trouble.

"Arizona I'm sorry, I had to go..."

She turned to look up at me with her eyes blazing before heading for the door. That meant we had at least than two minutes before she got to us. Everyone rushed out into the hall with their rose I told Bailey to have them hold. I had just gotten on my knees with the ring box open when she ripped around the corner.

"Calliope you think..."

She stopped.

"Arizona, I know I left you after that cryptic call and I didn't answer you for three days and I'm sorry. I wanted it to be a surprise and if I would have picked up I would have had to tell you because I didn't want to hear you ask me if I was cheating. I had to go to LA for this because I want to ask you right here..."

God I feel like the lump in my throat is trying to kill me. Bailey bumped me and I snapped out of it.

"I wanted to ask you if you would marry me."

Please say yes.

I stood up and she looked at me for what felt like forever, but then a smile came across her face and she started down the hall running top speed. I had no idea she was so far away until she slammed into me sending us both back to the ground.

"Yess (kiss) Yes(Kiss) Yesss (Kiss)."

When I was finally able to get up I pulled the ring out from the box and placed it on her finger.

"Calliope this is too big I can't wear this at work." She said.

"I have a matching band that goes with it." I said softly and kissed her.

I love everything about Arizona but for some reason now her kisses taste all the more better.

"Does this mean you will move in with me instead of saying you're going to stay at your apartment but end up coming home at 2 am?" She asked as people handed her the roses so they could get back to work.

"Yes it does, and it also means that we will never be apart from each other ever again." I say kissing her over the arm full of roses.

**Arizona's POV**

My day was complete shit, I haven't heard from Calliope in almost a week and when she finally called me back I didn't answer her. Addison knew something but she wouldn't tell me anything. Saffron was having her own issues with her family so I didn't bother her. And Callie knew Lexie would tell me anything I wanted to know so I'm sure she didn't tell her.

So when I made my way out the OR I was set on ripping her a new Latina asshole. I had everything all ready to go when I saw her on her knees at the other end of the hall. She was talking and I knew what she was saying but my eyes didn't leave her face, she looked like a scared teenage girl about to ask her crush on a date. She looked so beautiful and I couldn't stay mad at her if I tried.

"...Will you marry me?"

I stood looking at her for what felt like ages and she climbed to her feet most likely afraid I would say no. So I took off down the hall not wanting to miss one more second of her touch.

Now I'm lying here next to her on the couch after hardly making it inside the house before ripping off her clothes. Calliope was taking one of her famous cat naps that always leave her with more energy than you would think after hours of wild sex and 15 minutes of sleep.

I can't believe that a year ago I was in a wheelchair with no plans to do anything other than be a teacher at one of the best hospitals in the United States. How things change when you're not looking, I wasn't looking for Calliope. I wasn't looking for the Chief spot; God knows if it was my choice I would give it back. And I wasn't looking for the uses of my legs, yet here I am and right now I'm hungry.

Slipping out of her arms I picked up one of the light blankets I always leave out for when I take naps from the couch and I head into the kitchen.

* * *

**Gen Pov**

*****Flashback*****

_Callie pushed the door open as Arizona ripped her shirt open. She would have protested about the buttons flying everywhere if she didn't have Arizona's tongue down her throat. After being stuck in traffic on the way home she wasted no time picking her soon-to-be wife up and moving her over to the couch._

_The same couch Arizona said the only action it would see is napping. Leaving the rest up to Arizona as she went right for the one thing she had been thinking about on the ride home._

_"Oh fuck baby you are so wet."_

_She moaned after pulling her jeans off. Pressing her face into Arizona's wet underwear that she had yet to remove; she growled sending waves of pleasure through her. Arizona blushed it always made her crazy embarrassed and turned her on all at once when Callie would do that._

_*RIIIP*_

_Blue eyes opened to see that Callie had ripped her French lace boy shorts right off her._

_"I will buy you more." was the only words that came from Callie's mouth before she dove right in._

_"Holy...Oh Ca...Fuuuuuck!"_

_Her hands found raven hair as her hips lifted off the couch to meet Callie's hard working tongue. She was ready, so very ready to let herself go when Callie pulled away._

_"Noooo Calliope don't stop." She said trying to push her back down._

_"I want to try something with you." Callie said softly._

_"What's that?"_

_She watched as Callie slowly kissed her way up her body to her ear. Callie whispered in her ear before pulling away to look at her. Arizona thought about it._

_"You don't have to." Callie said._

_"I want to, I just well..."_

_"I know, are you sure?" Callie asked._

_"Yes I'm sure." Arizona said then kissed her._

_"Ok I'll be right back."_

_Arizona watched her get up and walk down the hall to their room, it was never just Arizona's room just like she bought the house Callie liked just as much as she did. Had her help having everything done the way they both wanted. She wondered if Callie figured it out._

_As she stood to take what was left of her clothes off, she wondered what was taking Callie so long. Turning around she saw her making her way back up the hall._

_"Remember if you don't want to do this, you don't have to. I don't want to do anything to ever hurt you." Callie said._

_Arizona reached out to run her hand over Callie's chest and stroking her skin before she reached her destination. Arizona knew she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to do, but this was her Calliope, the woman that saved her with a smile on the first night they met. The only woman in the world she trusted completely mind, body, heart, and soul. The only person she ever wanted and if she was honest the person she was looking for all her life. There was nothing Callie could ask that she wouldn't give._

_"Please fuck me Calliope." she whispered into her_

_God how could she deny her anything? Kissing her Arizona finally looked down at the strap-on, she was sure that it wasn't as big as her eyes was telling her it was but she still had some anxiety about it. Callie saw this and gave her a soft smile before leaning in and kissing her._

_"You are so gorgeous Arizona, I can't believe it sometimes."_

_She watched as Arizona sat back down on the couch before lying down and looking back up at her. When she moved to the couch it shifted and the smaller one inside her shifted making her grunt and let out a low moan. She laid between the back of the couch and Arizona pulling her closer so she could kiss her without pushing her off._

_As they kissed Arizona began to open up and before they knew it she had wrapped her arms around Callie and pulled her on top of her to lie between her legs._

_It was weird and new and Callie could understand now somewhat why men liked to rub themselves on people. As she pushed against Arizona she let out a whimper and at that point Callie decided she liked that noise; just like all the others she made. But this one was a sound she imagines was the sound she made the first time she had sex._

_"You want this? Really want it?" Callie asked after Arizona finally relaxed completely._

_Arizona nodded at her vigorously as she looked up into Callie's eyes. That made Callie chuckle before she started to kiss her. They always got lost in there kisses so quickly and it was always hard to pull themselves out of them. Callie shifted her hips to get comfortable and things started to rub together making them both whimper._

_"You ready?" She asked Arizona softly reaching between them and ran her fingers lightly through short damp curls._

_Callie only did that to see if Arizona was wet enough that she wouldn't cause any harm to her, but the second she felt the wet curls the rubbing became a little harder. She never liked it when women saved completely bald, she didn't like feeling like she was having sex with a teenage girl who was a late bloomer. And she didn't like women who let everything go, but Arizona had it just right for her just the right amount of everything, military precision._

_"Please." Arizona moaned snapping her out of it._

_She wanted to ask if she was sure again, one last time, but Arizona sensed her hesitation and reached down to grab the dildo. She positioned it, pushing the tip into her own body, her other hand on the small of Callie's back lightly digging her nails in to urge Callie's hips forward._

_She didn't hesitate again, she knew what Arizona wanted and with very little awkwardness she pushed into her. It made a slick sound and Callie started thinking about the same wet heat that would be on her tongue or around her fingers._

_Below her Arizona was breathing hard, flushed, and she leaned down to kiss Arizona's breast as she pushed in. For once Callie didn't know what to do; suddenly it was like she forgot everything any guy had done to her. All she could feel was what Arizona was doing to her._

_Arizona put her hands on Callie's hips letting out a breath she said._

_"I think you should move your hips Calliope."_

_"Uh-huh," she replied._

_Pushing up on her hands she pulled her hips back the pushed forward slowly. The motion repeated again and again, listening to Arizona finding a careful rhythm that she was sure didn't make Arizona feel like she was jack hammering into her. Arizona made all the right sounds at all the right times and along with that the smaller dildo inside herself was doing amazing things to her adding to the sounds._

_One of Arizona's hands made their way up to wrap around Callie's shoulder while the other stayed on her lower back; nails digging in to her. It was good though, real good, and she sped up a little, watching every little change in expression on Arizona's face._

_"Fuck fuck fuck...Calliope yes!"_

_Arizona's moans encouraged her to move harder and faster she dipped her head to nip at Arizona's breast then her lips then back again. She loved every part of Arizona's body; she really loved her breast though. She watched for the signs that showed she was getting close, she was holding back her own pleasure that was quickly building. She watched Arizona with her eyes closed head thrown back moaning and whimpering._

_"Joder tu bebé tan apretado." Callie said forgetting that Arizona didn't know Spanish. "Fuck baby you're so tight." She said again biting her lip to keep from yelling._

_"You close babe?" She growled out_

_"Uh,hmmmmmmm" was the only thing Arizona could get out._

_It was funny and she was sure she would laugh about it later. Dropping back down she ran her tongue around Arizona's nipple then biting down, knowing how sensitive they got during sex. That made Arizona buck up and she moaned loudly, but never let go. Squeezing the nipple between her teeth as she slowed her thrusts so Arizona's bucking wouldn't become uncomfortable for them._

_Callie came with a loud cry, Arizona screamed. Callie's arms gave out and she collapsed on her, kissing her all over her face._

_"Good, good, good, " Arizona huffed out._

_"Yes." Callie kissed her. "Yes it was." Callie said smiling and rolling to the side of her._

_She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and over them before laying back to look into Arizona's eyes._

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

I can honestly say I didn't think I would enjoy that so much. Well I'm sure if it were any other woman I would not have. Reaching across the island for an apple I think about how much Calliope amazes me and I'm already thinking about all the things we can do with that toy or any other toy for that matter.

"What are you doing?" Calliope says wrapping her arms around me.

I jump not having heard her walk up. She chuckles as she kisses the back of my neck and I feel that she had yet to take the strap-on off.

"I was on my way to take this off when I saw you leaning over this island and it just hit me." She husks in my ear.

She pushes the thin blanket off my shoulders and kisses my back.

"I want you like this." She said.

"Yessss" I didn't think I had words in me.

She dips down then back up slipping right inside me and it feels much different this way.

"Look at you." Calliope says.

For a second I don't know what she's talking about, then I realize that I am pushing back to meet her.

"How's that feel?" She asks.

"Calliope Ima..."

"Ohhh that good?" She asks in her cocky way.

"Unnnnghaa." I let out.

"It's a shame it's going to happen so fast, but I know after a good fucking like before you are always so sensitive."

Her breath is hot on my neck and ear. I try to reach back and pull her closer, but she just grabs my hands and holds them flat on the marble top. Her movements become hard and I know she is just as close to letting go as I am. Leaning my head back on her shoulder I moaned, somehow that changed the angle like it always does when she has three fingers in me when I'm like this, but this time we both get to let go at the same time.

"I love you." She says as we lean on to the island to catch our breath.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Callie's POV**

Leaving Arizona in bed this morning was the hardest thing, for two reasons. One my body felt like I got ran over by a truck and two I just wanted to lay there holding her. Making my way to the kitchen after brushing my teeth I pull out the things I would need to make a meal fit for a queen and knowing Arizona it will be in bed since it is before 10 am on her first weekend off since we came back from Miami.

As I cooked I started to think about how by Christmas we will have two little angels. Arizona won't believe me but she's having twins I feel it. We even had a conversation about it, she was quick to point out that there isn't any history of multiples in my, hers, or the donor's family...there's a first for everything.

"Hey what ya doing?"

I turned to see my beautiful wife-to-be walking up to me; her eyes still a blueish white like always when she wakes in the morning .I have learned that that was a sign that Arizona's mood was under the radar and neutral; these moments are key in setting her mood for the day.

"Good morning Dimples." I say as she moves into my arms and kisses me.

"MMMMMmmmm we taste like mint." she mumbles.

Arizona is clearly the love of my life anyone could see that. And as much as I hate to even think this, I had to thank Mark. Without him thinking about the outcome of his actions he gave me my soul mate. Watching her move over to the table with her coffee I was too wrapped up in her and how beautiful she was to notice that I the blade of the knife was almost through the bagel.

"SONOFABITCH!"

I let it go and it went crashing to the floor. In a flash Arizona was by my side.

"Oh my God Babe...we need to get you to the hospital." She said looking down at my hand.

I wanted to say it was fine but with all the blood pouring out that died on my lips.

Arizona wrapped my hand in a dish towel and we were off to the one place I didn't want her to see until Monday.

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

My poor Calliope she is at home pouting because I told her to stay home from work today. Saturday she got really close to cutting a tendon in her hand and had to have it stitched up. I felt bad for being the reason why she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing, but then again I have told Calliope countless times that we do not have to have knives as sharp as scalpels. But like in her OR, Calliope's kitchen had to be spotless and every tool as sharp and pristine as possible. That meant stainless steel everything and white marble counter tops

So now she can't work until Tuesday and no surgeries until the stitches are removed. Sitting back in my chair I let out a sigh, I know she's climbing the walls right now so I'm just going to call her.

"Hello."

"Hey baby how's your day going?" It sounds like she's at the zoo.

"It's going good, I went to the apartment and packed up my things. Didn't take long since I was renting it with everything included."

"That's great, are you done?" I asked.

"Yep"

"Do you want to have dinner with me?"

I may be Chief and can pretty much set my own hours, but I still work like I used to before the crash.

"I'd love to, want me to bring something?"

I would have said no that we can get something from down stairs, but since we learned that I was pregnant Calliope started me on a healthy food diet during the week. And since it was Monday that meant none of the quick meals the hospital had ready for after the cooks and servers went home.

"Can you make that steamed veggie thing you made last week?" I had no clue what it was but it was good.

"Sure thing...Hey guess what?"

"What's that?" I asked just as my pager went off.

"I love you...Now go save babies."

I could hear the love in her voice and I smiled before saying it back. I hung up and quickly made my way down to the ER.

"April what's going on?" I ask as she ran up to me.

"We have a 4 year old with a GSW to the stomach. And other then that the mother won't let us touch her." She said handing me the chart.

I don't know what's going on but I'm going to fix it right now. Before I could say a word I was pulled by the arm into the exam room.

"Thank God. There is someone of superior race in this cesspool of a hospital." She said.

I didn't understand what the hell she was talking about and I really didn't care at this point. I moved over to the bed and started to work on the little girl as fast as I could.

"April I need your help!" I called out to her but the woman blocked her way.

"Nah uh she ain't touchin' my little girl."

It was then it hit me...she was racist and I mean blonde hair blue eyes only racist. As my hands worked I tried to think of any doctors that could help me.

"April get Lexie here now tell her what's going on...GO!"

Lexie just had her hair dyed blonde she was the only other blonde that I could think of...and since the mother had brown eyes I'm sure she won't mind. And in my book she isn't a very good racist since I'm Jewish.

Lexie ran in and started to work alongside me as fast as she could until we got the bleeding under control.

"Ok we have to take her up to the OR."

"Do you have to? I can't afford all this, just patch her up and I will take her home. "she said.

What the hell is with this woman? First she doesn't want anyone she thinks is a lower race to touch her and now she wants me to send her home.

"Don't worry about it the hospital will pay for it." I say trying not to snap at her.

"Fine it's your money…she's more trouble then she's worth anyway." She says.

I didn't have time to stop and ask her what she meant, I had to save this child's life.

Much later while they were setting her up in recovery I went to look for her mother. I looked over every inch of that hospital and I didn't find her.

"Chief?"

I turned to see April walking up to me.

"She left this 30 minutes after you went into the OR." She said handing me the paper.

'She's your problem now.'

I looked at the sloppily written words and I sighed. This was just perfect.

"Call Child Services and tell the cops I can give them an update, I'm going to check on our little fighter."

"She didn't come in by EMT the mom brought her in."

"Then call and have them send someone over." I say before walking off.

* * *

**GEN. POV**

Arizona stood by the bed after she gave the report to the cops. She gave all the information she could on the mother since she was the only one that was around her long enough to get a good look at her. She ran her fingers through the sandy blonde hair of the little girl. She learned from Child Services that her birth name is Kellie Travers Ortega or KT as people liked to call her. She finally had the time to take in her in. She had tan skin much like Callie's and hair the same color she hoped her baby would have.

As it happens KT was autistic and along with that came a nice little check from the state.

"Many people don't know it but some states pay more to foster parents to take in kids with illnesses. Turns out this is the woman that three other states are looking for. You're the first person to actually get a good look at her to tell the police." The case worker said.

"Why haven't they stopped her? I mean she has to show ID and all that. You just don't go and pick up a kid like you would a gallon of mild on the way home." Arizona said.

The case worker just shrugged and walked out the room.

Arizona sat down and looked at the little girl. She worked on many tiny humans and seen many things that came along with it, but had never she something like this. How can someone so evil and closed minded get their hands on a child?

"Wait!" She said jumping up and following the woman.

"Yes Chief Robbins?"

"What happened to the other kids?" She asked.

"They would show up at police or fire stations; this is the first time one was ever hurt." She said.

"Let me take her." popped out Arizona's mouth.

"Ma'am?"

"Let me adopt her..."

The case worker looked at her long and hard. While she wanted to say no that it wasn't a good idea and she wasn't thinking. She saw something in Arizona's eyes that she hardly gets to see and in her 15 years on her job she has only seen it two other times before. And she still gets cards and pictures from the families that adopted those two kids.

"If you're sure I can give you temporary guardianship until everything works out then we will go on from there." She said running her hands through her hair.

"Yes I'm sure...thank you Mrs. Todd." Arizona said smiling.

"It's Miss Todd I haven't found Mr. Right yet and it no problem." She said smiling back at Arizona.

* * *

**Callie's POV**

"Arizona I know you mean well and that's one of the things I love about you; you have so much love and a lot of the love you have is for every tiny human. But you can't just take this child in without talking to me." I say as I walk a hole in her office floor.

"I am talking to you now Calliope." She snapped at me.

I was about to go all out on full on pissed off Latina lover on her when I looked at her and saw that her eyes took on a stormy gray color.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked stopping in front of her.

"She has autism Calliope she's special. She's been in three homes in four years. This woman took her in for a check. A check not because she loved her and wanted to give her a home, but to get a check and teach her to hate herself because she wasn't her idea of the master race."

I have seen Arizona mad before but never this mad where she is shacking in anger.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

OK so I jumped the gun and didn't give her a chance to explain what was going on after she said 'I have guardianship over a 4 year old'.

Arizona took my hand and we left her office. At this point I can only guess that she is taking me to see this little girl, only when she pulled me into the room I learn that I was right.

"She's us Calliope; she's just what our baby will look like. She's mixed and that woman was going to teach her to hate herself for that just like she did the other kids she took in and then dumped."

I can't help but let it pull at my heart.

"Ok...OK...But you can't do this again Arizona. We have two babies on the way in almost seven months. And on top of that we are going to have to build on since your house only has two bedrooms."

Arizona gave the best smile she could given the day she had. Boy daddy was going to be so happy about getting three more grandchildren. And Arizona is going to be mad if I don't get home in time.

"That's fine I don't care...I know that I am, I didn't think about it before I did it. It will not happen again, but I have a feeling she was meant to be with us. And as crazy as it sounds and it sounds really crazy, but I feel like she is my child."

I watched as she put her hand over her stomach and the other on KT's head. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head.

"I love you all no matter where you came from or what happened to you."

Yes it does sound really crazy but once I let go of the fact that we were about to take on a child that until an hour ago I didn't know was even alive, I felt a rush what I can only describe as motherly feelings wash over me.

Later on the ride home I let a smile come over my face, I was going to be a mom sooner than I thought. When I opened the front door it was quite and clean but too quite.

"Oh no..."

Closing the door I moved through the house not seeing anything out of place. Then I walked into the bedroom to find what I was looking for. There on the foot of the bed lying in a ball was my gift to Arizona.

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

I had to go home; I haven't been home in a 36 hours. I stopped off at April's to get Calliope's gift that I had been planning to give her. Now is a good a time as any to give it to her. Pulling into the driveway I see her Range Rover parked outside the garage.

"She must have used it to move her things." I say getting out the car.

Reaching in the back seat I gather all the bags and the little cat carrier with the black Oriental Shorthair kitten purring away on the inside. I looked all over for this cat because Calliope told me once that she had one and her mother gave her away when she was 16 because of some stupid reason she couldn't remember.

Letting myself in I placed all the bags down and pulled the kitten out the carrier. I texted Calliope from the front gate to let her know I was almost home, but got no answer. Making my way down the hall to the room I could hear the shower turn off and as I turned into the room Calliope walked out with a towel wrapped around her.

"Hey baby." She said smiling as she took the waterproof wrap off her hand.

"I love you." I say.

She walks over to me to pull me into a kiss.

"Yeow!"

Calliope jumps back holding the towel that almost fell from her body.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I remember you telling me how you had one as a kid so I got you a new one."

I hand her the kitten and her eyes light up when she sees it an Oriental Shorthair.

"I named her Bat because she looks like a bat." I said as Calliope kissed and hugged on the kitten.

She pulled me into a kiss this time not crushing Bat between us. God how I love how she kisses. Pulling away she put the kitten down and started to dress while I was still trying to get my mind to work.

"Oh God."

"What? What's wrong?" I ask coming out of it.

"Stay here." She said placing the kitten in my hand then left the room.

Not knowing what she could be doing I sat on the bed and started to play with Bat.

"We are really meant for each other because I got you this." She said from outside the room.

When she walked in the first thing I saw was her smile then the St. Bernard puppy in her arms.

"I thought our kids could have their own JD." She said.

I jumped up off the bed bouncing Bat up into the pillows.

"Calliope where did you...Oh god!" I pulled her into a hug.

The puppy started to lick our faces making me laugh.

**Callie's POV**

I woke to the sound of Arizona giggling in her sleep. I sat up on my elbow and smiled down at what I saw; Bat and Bella were both curled up on the other side of her. I thought we agreed that they weren't allowed on the bed?

Getting up I made my way into the kitchen to make coffee before taking my cup into the small office to start my hunt for a contractor. I was in the middle of talking to one when I heard Arizona's phone ring then her voice floated down the hall to the office.

"Yes we will be there by 10...Is she awake?"

I saw her walk past to the back door to let Bella out.

"OK we will be there buy 10; if Miss Todd gets there first tell her we are on our way. Thank you Lexie."

She put the phone down next to me before kissing me good morning. I wrapped my arm around her before going back to the contractor I was talking to.

"You sound a little pissed this morning?" She said when I hung up the phone.

"I'm not that one was an asshole, kept asking to speak with my husband so I just hung up. What's Lexie calling about?" I ask pulling her into my lap.

"KT is awake and we have to meet with a few people today about adopting her."

Arizona was so happy about this even if she did it on a whim. She always believes in what she can do; something I wish I did. I mean I have all the faith in the world in my skills as a doctor, but can I really take on a special needs child and a pregnant fiancée, adding on an addition to the house, and plan a wedding that we aren't sure we will have before or after the babies are born.

"Calliope?" she calls my name while looking down at her hands.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking this morning and you can say no if you want…but I was thinking about everything that we have to do. I'm sure we are going to have to go to court for KT, but I wanted…I was thinking that we can save the big wedding for later and just go to the court house. I know that it's not the most romantic thing in the world, but I want us to have the same last name before we bring her home. And that way we can just put her on the insurance sooner than later if Miss Todd says it's ok." She says.

I look at her like she just spun gold from my hair.

"Baby you are so amazing I didn't think of that at all." I pulled her into a kiss.

I felt her hand start to work it's way under my shirt and I had to pull away. While I love having Arizona at any time of day, we didn't have the time now if we were going to get to the hospital on time.

"No we have to get to the hospital."

Once that was out my mouth she started to pout. Getting up she walked out the room without looking back at me. It was then I realized that Arizona was going to be a hand full when the hormones kick in.

"I thought we agreed that Bella wasn't going to sleep on the bed." I ask asked a short time later as we drove to the hospital.

"I tried I really did, but she kept climbing up on the bed. Then after 4am I just let her stay."

I had to smile, I could tell Arizona was in love with our pets, but there was no way I could let that keep happening.

"Baby I love you and I want you to have everything you want but Bella can't sleep in the bed."

"Ok." She said taking my hand.

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

I loved watching Calliope and KT playing with the blocks that Lexie found. She made it clear at dinner that she felt like we were taking on too much at once and yes she's right, but I can't walk away from this little girl, she needed a family. Calliope's throaty laugh filled the room and I looked up to see KT giggling at the faces she was making.

"Doctor Robbins is that you girlfriend?"

I look over to see Miss Todd watching them with a smile. "Fiancée."

"Congratulations, I was watching you two with her before you had to take that call. I have to say in all the four years that I have had her I have never seen her take to anyone the way she has with you two."

It was nice to see a case worker point out how happy the child could be over the world's view of what a family should look like. I was still sad that we couldn't take KT home until we see the judge on Monday but there wasn't much we could do about that.

"Hey what are you thinking about so hard?"

I looked up at Calliope with a smile.

"We still have four days before we can take KT home."

"And four days to get married...or we can do it today." Calliope says.

"Yes." I say.

I'm really sure if Calliope would have asked me to marry her the first week of knowing her I would have said yes. There was never any doubt in how I feel about her, she is the love of my life.

* * *

**Callie's POV**

Over the next few hours we sat at the court house waiting for our less than romantic wedding, Hell if Meredith and Derek can do it so can we. But once the dust clears I will give Arizona the biggest wedding she could ever dream of.

I look over at her with a smile on my face; Arizona looked like she ate a bag of sugar. We now sit waiting for Miss Todd to call us into her office to finish signing the papers.

"Do you think it's going to take long to adopt her?"Arizona asked.

"I hope not, I mean it shouldn't since we are going the foster parent route. That should help us."

"What if MaryBeth comes back?"

Everyone in this game knew there was a strong chance that MaryBeth would come back into the picture with some BS song and dance. But I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Then we will handle her. She's not taking KT from us, that's our little girl."

I see her smile at me saying that was our little girl. I was so mad at her for just pushing me into this, or I felt like she pushed me into this. But once I got to look at KT and played with her I really saw how much she needed us and how much she would complete our little family.

"OK Torres family...here are the copies of you paper work. As far as taking KT home I pulled some strings and she can go home with you as soon as she is discharged. We go before the judge Monday at 9am, I will let the State know that we have no problems with you being KT's foster parents and move on from there." Miss Todd said smiling at us.

"We will have to come view your home Friday to see if it's up to code. I can only fit you in in the morning if that's OK." she added in a whisper handing me a folded page.

It took me a minute to figure out what she was doing, then I realized that KT was going to be home Friday night or Saturday and she was giving us the heads up that people that may not want us to have her will look for anything to say our home isn't fit for her.

"That's just fine. See you then." Arizona said.

When we got to the car I opened the paper that I was handed.

"What's that?" Arizona asked; she didn't see Miss Todd hand me the page.

"It's a list of things that they will be looking for and things that could make them say we can't take KT home." I say.

This list is very detailed and I realized this woman is really putting her neck on the chopping block for us. If they find out that she gave us this she will lose her job and we can lose KT.

"Can you call Saff and Lexie over?" I ask starting the car after seeing that the folded page was folded pages...four of them. I was going to need their Eidetic memory if I was going to get this done in a day.

* * *

**Next day**

Arizona gave me a very detailed list of things that I could not buy. To say I was shocked was a understatement. The first thing on the page in red ink and bold letters was 'NOTHING ALL PINK.'

I showed Saffron the paper while we walked through the bedding store.

"Wow I thought she liked pink." Saffron said.

"I think it's one of those 'she likes it because most of her tiny female humans likes it'. She has a few things pink but not as much as people would think."

Saffron stopped to look at a green bunny.

"Lexie is the same way but about colors that I can't see." She said.

"Your color blind?"

"With some colors yea. It never pops up at work because I know if I can't tell the color it's green or orange." She said holding up the bunny.

I didn't know that about Saffron, I never noticed that she wore glasses until this morning when she showed up.

"Your eyes are really, really green how can she not like that color?" I asked looking at a set of sheets.

"She likes my green, whatever that means."

We fall quiet as we walk down the endless isles of bedding. I'm sure I got enough bedding for KT and our growing family to have fresh sheets every night for a month.

"Bloody hell what are you going to do with all these sheets?" I hear Saffron call from under the bags.

"I like shopping ok." I say pulling the bags off her

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

I had to hand it to Calliope she had almost everything done when I got home from work. I could see a change in her that seemed to happen over night; she was calmer. When I walked in Addison was sitting on the couch trying her hardest to keep Bat off of her.

"Hey, your home."

She smiled up at me as I put down my things. It wasn't uncommon for me to come home to her in the house.

"Don't tell me that Calliope left you to wait for KT's bed set to get here?" I asked.

"No she had to run and get dinner. I thought I would stay to see how you were feeling and for a free meal." She said.

"I'm scared really." I say sitting down.

"Why? What's wrong?" Addison asked sitting up and putting her phone down.

"Nothing...well...I mean you can't tell Calliope."

"Ok now you're freaking me out. What is going on Arizona?" she asked in a strong voice.

"I ran into Erica Hahn today she was coming to make a play for a spot on Saffron's Cardio team."

"I thought that was going to what's her name Altman?" She asked.

"That's who Saff wants, but if Altman isn't back in the states by the end of the month I have to give it to her." I tell her.

"Well if that's it then I'm sure Dr Altman will be here before then. What has you scared?"

"I overheard her on the phone before I walked into my office. I wanted to give her time to end her call, she was talking to Mark."

Addison gave me a look.

"How do you know she was talking to Mark?"

"How many Mark Sloan's do you know that know Calliope's ex?" I snap.

Addison put her hands up in an 'I surrender' style and I put my head in my hands.

"She loves her Addison...I mean the way Erica left her it was so wrong, but Calliope still loves her I know it." I say from behind my hands.

I feel Addison move from her spot to sit next to me and wrap an arm around me.

"Yes she did love Erica, but Erica…she shattered Callie's heart Arizona when she left, into billions of little not in a love kind of way,She hurt her more than anything and yes like I said she did love her but that was more of a was best friends before they became lovers and that is what shattered Callie's heart not all this they was in love crap that everyone keeps saying about the two. You are the only living soul that Callie has let in, before you she was cold and didn't care too much about how others felt. Sure they could make her laugh, but never did they make her smile with her eyes." she says.

"What's that mean?" I ask looking up at Addison.

"In all my years knowing Callie I have never seen her smile with her eyes. She would smile but you could always tell that she really wasn't happy by looking at her eyes. Now you can tell when she smiles it reaches her eyes. You know when she's thinking about you or when someone says your name because she gets this look in her eyes. You put her back together, you gave her back her heart, you made her live again. She loves you more than anything in this world Arizona and your giving her little Callie's to complete the dream she always had. Erica nor any other person holds Callie's heart the way you do."

Addison really knew how to kick the crap outta my fear.

"Wait I'm lying." She says and I stiffen up.

"You, KT, and these babies are the only ones she truly loves and she would die for you."

Thank God for Addison Montgomery because I was about to let my fear of Erica Hahn take over me.

"I have to shower, thanks Addison." I say standing and giving her a hug.

Once I got into the shower I felt the hot water start to melt away the stress off seeing Erica and knowing that she was talking to Mark.

As I washed off the day's grime I ran my hand over my stomach and looked down.

"What the hell?"

I turned off the water and climbed out to quickly dry off before running into the room where the full length mirror was. I look at myself naked in the mirror or semi naked everyday while I'm getting dressed, where did this bump come from? I'm only 7 or 8 weeks now.

"God don't tell me she's right." I grumble to myself as I stand in the mirror.

Turning this way and that way I look at my naked body. Everything is where it should be, but I now have this bump that I could swear wasn't there yesterday.

"Mmmmm now this is what I would love to get to see every day." Calliope says wrapping her arms around me and kissing my neck.

I can't help but smile when I hear her voice and my body heats up the second she touches my skin.

"How about I skip cooking, order take out from that Vegetarian restaurant, and we stay like this all night?"

Calliope's hands were like fire on my skin and while I would love to do that Addison was waiting for a meal and I would really like to have her around when I tell Calliope about Erica. So with a deep sigh I pull away from her and start to dress.

"Arizona you ok?" She asks.

She has a hurt look in her eyes and I quickly move back to her to kiss her.

"I'm fine now."

"Now?"

Spit it out Arizona, I tell myself.

"Erica Hahn came to rally for the open stop on Saff's team." I say looking down at the floor.

"When was this?" Calliope asked.

I could feel her eyes burning into me so picking my head up I looked back at her.

"This afternoon before I left to come home. I didn't know if I should have told you with everything going on, but that redhead out there told me what I needed to hear."

"And what was that?"

I could tell that she was mad; not at me but she was still mad.

"I was scared because I heard Erica talking to Mark on her phone in my office, it was one sided but she is clearly here to get you back or that's my understanding. I was scared because I know that you loved her and that the way things ended with you two didn't give you a chance to work out whatever happened."

I feel the tears start to pool in my eyes and I blink them away. Calliope pulls me into her arms and kisses my head.

"Arizona you are the love of my life, my soul mate and the mother of my children. There is nothing in this world that is going to change that." She says kissing away my tears.

Little did I know I was about to learn just how much I was going to have to replay those words.

* * *

Callie's POV  
Sunday Afternoon

Oh God and everything holy, what in the world just hit me? I don't know where I am or how I got there. I hear people yelling at me for me to open my eyes. I regret doing it the second the light hits my eyes and I close them back as tight as I can as pain shoots through my body.

"Callie I know it's bright but can you open your eyes again?"

I'm guessing I'm this Callie they are talking about or they wouldn't keep calling me that. So I slowly open my eyes again and this time a woman is standing over me blocking the light.

"Th..ank you."

I feel like I swallowed hot rocks, my head is pounding and it hurts to breath.

"You're welcome. Do you know where you are?"

I look around and see that it's clearly some hospital.

"Hospital."

"Good, can you tell me the name?"

I go to say something but nothing comes out. I should know the name I can tell by the look on the woman's face. Her green eyes frown at me before she speaks.

"That's ok Callie."

She turns to someone next to her and orders scans and x-rays. I know what she's saying and that brings me some peace that all the doctor talk she was yelling I understood.

"Callie I'm Dr Saffron Ashurst...You were hit by a drunk driver while you were out running."

I remember that, a woman giving me a kiss before holding open the door for me. Who is that woman, why was I kissing her?

"Callie calm down its going to be ok but you have to calm down." She said.

"Hurts." I grunt through the oxygen mask.

"Ok I'm going to give you something for the pain and when you wake up I will have some answers for you. OK?" She said.

"K"

I never in my life felt pain like this and I hope to God I never have to feel it again. I feel a burning in my arm as the pain killer makes its way through my veins and before I know it I'm knocked out.

* * *

Arizona's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; there was no way I was hearing the cops clearly, because I could swear they just said that Calliope, my sweet loving wife, was now here in the hospital.

"Go with them I will stay with KT."

I look to my left to see Addison, she had come to the hospital to sit with me and KT until it was time to meet with Calliope to have lunch. I moved down the hall as fast as I could before being pulled to a stop by Saffron.

"Arizona wait."

"No I have to go in there Saff." I said trying to pull away.

"I know, Arizona I have to tell you something." She said.

"Saffron I don't have time for this let me pass."

"She's fine on the outside." She blurted out.

I wasn't sure what she meant by that so I had to stop myself.

"What do you mean she's fine on the outside?"

Saffron ran her hands through her hair.

"Other than a few cuts and bruising she is fine. But she doesn't know who she is or where she is."

If I felt like the wind was knocked out of me before then I really feel like it was knocked out of me by a wrecking ball now.

"Can I go in to see her?" I ask.

"Yea she's awake and talking. I'm running more tests so by Tuesday she should be free to go home if not by tomorrow afternoon." Saffron said.

I could feel Saffron's eyes on me as I slowly walk closer to Calliope's room. I know there is a strong chance that she wouldn't remember me but I can still hope that maybe she would.

When I stepped into the room brown eyes turned from the TV to look at me. And I knew at that moment she didn't remember me.

"Hello Calliope." I say walking into the room.

"I'm Callie."

Of course she wouldn't know that name, I'm the only one that calls her that. I look up from my hands to see that she was checking me out. I knew that look I've seen it enough to know what it meant.

"That ring looks like mine." Calliope said holding up her hand.

That made me smile and I move over to her.

"We bought them together a few days ago. I had something engraved in the inside for you." I said and watched her slip the ring off to read it.

**_'Forever your love until the end of time and beyond- Arizona'_**

Her eyes looked up at my ID badge then to my face.

"What does yours say?" She asked.

"It says the same just with your name." I say sitting down in the chair.

"So you're my girlfriend?"

Calliope looked out the window without saying a word before turning back to me.

"I remember leaving a woman that looked like you but I'm not sure. Every blonde I see now looks the same."

I gave a little smile to keep myself from crying, I didn't want her to say I was just like them.

"Those make you different."

Calliope did the one thing that let me know she was still in there. She cupped my face in her hand and whipped away tears that I didn't know were falling.

"I'm your wife." I say letting out a sigh.

"Wife." she says with a smile. "Well wife fill me in on what is going on."

I was about to open my mouth when Erica walked into the room.

"Oh Callie I came as soon as I heard are you ok?" She asked grabbing her hand.

I don't know why I didn't think that Erica would use this to slip back into the picture. But it didn't surprise me when Calliope pulled her hand away from her.

"I don't know why you are here Erica, but you need to leave now."

I watched Erica's face fall, she clearly thought she was going to use this as a means to get Calliope back and that it failed. I'm not sure why she remembers her and not me and I'm not going to fight about it right now.

"Ca..."

"No!...you had your chance and you just walked away now leave...I'm happy with my wife, with MY FAMILY!" She says.

I never thought Mark wouldn't tell her who I was or that Callie was with me, but the look on her face was enough to tell me that she was shocked.

"You should leave now Hahn."

We all look to the door to see Addison holding KT on her hip.

"We will talk later." Erica says quickly before walking out the room.

I look over at Calliope to see if she was ok but she was looking at KT. She had this look of wonder on her face as well as confusion, like something was bothering her.

"You ok Callie?" Addison asked.

"Yea...you know that feeling you get when you know that you know the answer but you just can't get it to come out? It's right there on the edge of the fog and I just can't."

"Shh it's ok Calliope we will work though it don't worry." I say to her.

* * *

Callie's POV  
Tuesday

They let me come home Monday afternoon and I was more than happy to go. I have never been one to like to stay in hospital if I'm not working. I wanted to go to the office to do some work but I just had to get a headache before leaving the hospital so Arizona made me go home. It's clear now that the only thing that I'm having trouble with is anything that has anything to do with my personal life.

Arizona and I had a long fight about me sleeping on the couch, but what could I do? I wasn't going to kick her out of bed when she is clearly two months along. I know she's hating it, that her own wife won't sleep in the same bad as her, but I'm just not there yet. Don't get me wrong I am attracted to her and all I want to do is kiss her, but I need to get over whatever this is.

"Calliope your dad will be here on Friday." Arizona says softly coming into the room.

I feel asleep on the couch with KT watching 'The Fresh Beat Band' and was now slowly waking up from my little nap.

"He doesn't have too." I say slowly laying KT down.

"I told him that, but he said he was coming anyway." she said.

My dad always has to see for himself if things are ok.

"Did you call your parents?" I ask as I watch her start making lunch.

The biggest smile came over Arizona's face.

"What happen?"

"You remember that I said I was going to call my mom. That's a good sign." She said.

And it was now we know I'm not completely lost when it comes to her. I look over at KT who was now sitting up, she turned her blue eyes on me and smiled before getting up and running over to me and I pick her up to place her in the bar stool next to me.

"I..." Arizona was cut off by the house phone ringing.

"That's mom, can you give KT her lunch?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll make you something too."

I watch her pick the phone up and move over to turn the TV down. I really wish I would remember what it is that makes my stomach turn over when I see her. Not in a bad way, more of a teenage first love way.

"Well there's your answer ass, you love her." I say out loud to myself.

"Ass."

With wide eyes I look at KT, she doesn't talk very much but why did she have to pick that word out of all the words I have said that's…the one she picked. I'm in so much trouble.

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

I was really happy when I saw my dad's name pop up on the ID. Taking the phone I walked over to start cleaning up KT's toys. I always felt like I had to be doing something when I talked to my mom and dad.

"Hey mom how was the trip?" I ask as I moved to KT's room with an arm full of toys.

"It was amazing Arizona and you know your father, he had to teach the natives how to play golf." She laughed.

Mom and Dad have been overseas helping to rebuild a small town in Cambodia, so keeping in touch with them has been hard and the last thing we talked about over the phone was me spending Christmas with Calliope.

"How are things with you and Callie?" She asked and I swallowed hard. It was time to bit the bullet.

"Everything is great mom, she's amazing and I love her so much and she loves me. We have a house now." I say.

"You and Callie have a house?"

"Yes, at first it was just me but I asked her to move in with me. She finally did not long ago; shortly before we got married."

I said the last part a little too fast but I'm sure she understood.

"Arizona Robbins did you just say you got married?!"

That's when I heard my dad come in the house, this was about to get hard.

"Daniel your daughter has gone off and gotten married."

"Arizona?"

I can do this.

"Yes daddy?" that normally works.

"Don't daddy me, did you get married and not tell us?" He asked in that voice that always could pull the truth out of me.

"Yes but daddy I can't bring our kids into the world if I'm not married to their mother it wouldn't feel right."

Smooth move Arizona I think as I smack my hand over my eyes. He was about to really blow up.

"YOUR PREAGENT?!" his voice boomed into the phone.

I hear the thump of my mother falling into a chair.

"Arizona we will see you soon. Give me your address."

"But dad I..."

"That's an order Arizona!" he said into the phone.

I hated how he would always do that, like I was one of his men in the Marines. But I give him the address and hang up after his grumbled ok and the line goes dead.

I walk out of the room to see KT playing with Bella and Bat in the living room. Calliope sat in a chair reading a file; every line or so she would look up at KT and smile before going back to her work. They can't see me standing there watching them and I take that time to enjoy what's before me; my own little family that is growing more each day.

I never had my dad yell at me the way he did, well he has but not where I could hear how upset he was with me. I know that once he got to meet Calliope and see how amazing she is he wouldn't be so upset. Placing my hand over my stomach I looked down to watch my hand move over the bump. We went to see Addison this morning and I finally got to see our 'little aliens' as Calliope called them for the first time. They were growing normally and I was doing everything right with eating right and taking vitamins. We did talk about the strong chance that I may have to get a C section and that made the color drain from Calliopes face.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Calliope's hand coming to rest on top of mine. Looking up at her I smiled softly, but that turned into a funny grin when she leaned in and kissed me.

"What are you doing back here alone?" She asked.

"Just watching you two and thinking about our doctor's visit today." I laughed when I seen her eyes roll.

"I just remembered that you liked steamed veggies and grilled teriyaki shrimp. We have to go to the store because I want to cook that for dinner." She says.

I don't care if it was something small, she remembered something about me. I pulled her into a hug.

"Let me get my things and we can go."

* * *

**Gen POV**  
**Thursday**

The trip to the store seemed like it was the thing that Callie needed to make her brain start to move in the right direction. She started to piece things together very quickly, there was still things that she didn't fully remember but they weren't as important as knowing for a fact that Arizona was her wife. She just couldn't put a face to the woman that she remembers leaving before the accident. The house, cars, cat and dog all add up but she just couldn't put a face to the woman. For Arizona it wasn't a really big thing as long as she remembered her and she did and she did it in a very short time.

But now they sat outside the principal's office of a local school waiting to talk to him about KT.

"This is really nice, this part of the school works only with kids with special needs. They have armed guards at the front and back doors and two that walk around the inside and outside every 15 to 20 minutes. Oh and they have an indoor heated pool to teach kids to swim, you have to sign them up for it." Callie said looking at the pamphlet.

Arizona looked up from signing the paper work that Callie just signed her name to.

"I don't know how I feel about them taking her around horses." Arizona said.

"Aww that's horse therapy, when I would go riding on the weekends when I was a kid I would see them doing that." Callie said.

They seemed to be having more little arguments over what KT and their two bundles of joy would be doing. And that was just in a day's time, Arizona could only dream of what would happen later down the road.

"Mrs. and Mrs. Torres, I'm so glad you could make it. I heard about your running accident how are you feeling?" He asked holding his hand out to Callie.

"I'm doing much better a few things are a little fuzzy but everything is ok, thank you for asking Mr. Samuel." Callie said as he led them into his office.

"When your wife called to push the appointment to a later date I was going to say no, we have countless people not showing up for appointments it becomes time consuming. But she told me that you had a running accident and how she really wanted you here with her I just had to keep an opening for when you two were ready." Mr. Samuel said sitting behind his desk.

For the next 20 minutes they talked about what they could look for and ask from the school, also what the school asked of all the parents.

"Well if you would follow me I will take you to meet Mrs. Moore, she will be KT's teacher for the rest of this year and next. So anything you need to know she will let you know."

"Why this year and next?" Callie asked.

"Well as you know autistic children don't deal with change very well. So for two years we try to keep things as comfortable as we can for them."

Callie and Arizona smiled at each other as they followed after him.

Shortly after meeting with Mrs. Moore they had to leave so Arizona could srub in for her last surgery of the day. Callie had to get back to the office to finish her work day.

"Arizona?" Callie called before she got out the car.

"Yes?" Blue eyes turned to look at her.

"I love you...and I just want you to know that even if I can't remember your face from that day or anytime before. I love you." Callie said looking at her.

Arizona smiled then leaned into kiss her.

"I love you too Calliope." She said smiling at her then kissing her again.

The kiss was deepened by Callie and Arizona forgot that she was back at the hospital until her pager went off.

"Oh I have to go. I'll see you at home." She said pulling back.

Callie watched Arizona run into the hospital before pulling away. She hated that in her head Arizona was a faceless person that she never met before, but the pictures and her heart said otherwise. She had all these memories but with a woman with no face. She remembers their first date and trips to local fairs, everything but without pictures she wouldn't know these events really happened.

"I'm so glad I believe in soul mates, because without that I wouldn't know how deeply I love her and I would have let her go." Callie said.

Her body was on autopilot and she was now back at the office.

"Let who go?" Addison said walking into her office.

"Arizona. In my head it's like she doesn't exist, but in my heart she was always here. This accident didn't happen and if it wasn't for that I would have walked away from her and our family without thought." She said.

"No you wouldn't. I'm sure after having a sit down and talk you would do the right thing." She said handing Callie a file.

The day went on with no bumps in the road and once she had KT in hand Callie made her way home with plans to give Arizona a nice romantic night to show her how much she loved her. But that idea was trashed when she pulled up to see an older man and woman walking up to the porch.

"Can I help you?" She asked after getting KT out the back seat of the Range Rover.

"Yes I'm Daniel Robbins is Arizona home?" He asked holding out his hand to her.

"You're her father...No she's at the hospital, she had a liver transplant on a 15 year old, she will be home in about two hours if all goes well." Callie said.

She looked at Daniel she couldn't read him, but she could tell he wasn't going to leave until he talked to Arizona.

"Come in, I was going to start dinner I hope you like steak." She said opening the door.

She put her things down and helped KT change into play clothes before bringing her back to pick out what she wanted to have for her snack. Daniel watched the two move from the large open kitchen to the large open living room where Callie set the apple juice and little bowl on the coffee table for the little girl.

"Do you want to watch Sid the Science kid or Word World?" Callie asked setting the two DVDs in front of her.

Daniel smiled as he watched the blue eyes move from one to the other before picking Sid the Science Kid.

"Good choice." Callie said laughing and putting on the DVD

She stood watching her a few minutes before moving them to the kitchen.

"You're going to just leave her there to look a TV for the rest of the day?" Barbara asked.

"Barbra." Daniel said when Callie stopped what she was doing and looked up at her.

"No, KT has a schedule that she sticks to everyday. After school she comes home changes into play clothes before having a snack while watching her choice of educational shows while I or Arizona starts dinner and change out of our work clothes. After that, 30 minutes, when she is done we then play everything from flash cards to dolls whatever she wants to play if she doesn't have something to work on from school...Should I go on?" Callie said with a growl.

"No, no that's just fine. Barbara should not have questioned your parenting." Daniel said.

"We have a very large pool house with four extra rooms, when Arizona gets home I will go out there and see if everything is set up for you so you don't have to go to an hotel."

"Why can't we stay in the house?"

Callie could tell that Barbara wasn't going to make things easy for her.

"Because it's only a two bedroom house; the contractor will be here tomorrow to work more on the addition." Callie said.

"The pool house is just fine." Daniel said.

Across town Arizona was making her way home, she had called Callie once she was done but didn't get an answer. She knew that was because she was more than likely playing with KT and Bella. Making a quick stop she picked up Callie's favorite ice cream since she wasn't allowed to drink then made her way home without thought.

When she pulled into the drive she noticed a rental car parked at the end of their yard. Thinking it was Carlos she just let it pass she didn't mind him being a day early.

"Turn around run." Callie said as she stepped out the front door.

She had realized she left her phone in the car and was going to get it when she saw Arizona. So she tried to give her wife a heads up.

"What?" She asked looking at Callie.

"Arizona!"

She cringed when she heard her mother call her name. Then panic filled her, they was too early.

"Mom stop yelling KT doesn't like loud noises." She said in a strong but quiet voice.

Daniel started to laugh softly; this little girl had turned his little girl into quiet person. Arizona was like a herd of stampeding cattle when it came to making noise to be so small.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady." Barbara said pulling her into a hug.

Callie closed the SUV and locked it before walking back into the house. She stopped to give Arizona a quick kiss and to take her bag before going into the house.

"Well she doesn't have very good manners." Barbara said as she watched Callie walk down the hall to what she was guessing was the master bedroom.

"Now Barb she has been nothing but welcoming, you have been finding fault in everything she has done for the past hour and a half." Daniel said before pulling Arizona into a hug.

She ran her hands through her hair as they walked into the house. She let out a deep sigh when the smell of dinner filled her nose. Callie could always work magic with food in a short time even with having KT and Bella to play with now.

"Mom, Dad I'm going to look in on KT then change then you can tell me why your here so soon." she said then turned to walk quickly to her room.

Callie sat on the bed with her head in her hands body shacking.

"Calliope oh my God are you ok?" She asked moving quickly to her side.

"I have a migraine." She said without opening her eyes.

"Oh baby, come on let's get you in bed."

Arizona started to pull back the covers.

"What about your mom and dad?" Callie asked.

"They are fine let's get you into bed and I'll get you something for the pain before you start vomiting." Arizona said.

Saffron had already told them that this may happen within the week while she recovers and she hoped that it wouldn't last too long. but with most head trauma headaches were to come along with it. But if that was all they had to deal with then it was better than what could have happen.

Arizona came back from the bathroom with a glass of water and two large pills.

"One is for pain and the other is for nausea, I'm going to make you something so you can eat. The steak is too much for you right now ok?" Arizona asked slipping out of her work clothes as she turned out the lights.

"Maybe later please." Callie mumbled curling on her side and pulling the blanket over her eyes.

Arizona pulled the thick curtains closed to block out the setting sun then the others to block out the rising sun if Callie was still hurting in the morning.

"I love you Calliope." She said softly kissing the top of her head.

Bat jumped up on the foot of the bed and laid down, large green eyes looking at Callie.

"Don't wake mami." She said then made her way out the room closing the door softly behind her.

She made her way back up the hall to get KT ready for dinner. She could hear her mom and dad arguing where she left them.

"You haven't made things easy for Callie at all since we got here Barbara. She has been nothing but respectful to you. What is wrong with you?" Daniel said.

"She has Arizona in this this trapped marriage raising her child. Arizona never wanted kids." Barbara said back.

"How dare you come into my home and say that. You don't know what I want. You never knew what I wanted." Arizona said.

They turned to see Arizona standing in between the kitchen and living room.

"You were over the moon about Mark being the father of my child the first time and now you say I never wanted children...is it because Callie is a woman mother?"

Barbara looked like she was busted with her hand in the cookie jar. She was in a panic over what she needed to say to fix what Arizona just heard.

"And what do you think I should tell your father Arizona? When David finds out he is going to have a fit over this." She said.

"What does Uncle David have to do with me?" Arizona said.

Barbara realized what she just said and tried to cover.

"You know how your uncle David is Arizona, he is you favorite uncle."

"No you said 'what do you think I should tell your father?' My father is right there so why is Uncle David anywhere near this?" Arizona asked.

At that moment Arizona just wasn't putting the puzzle together but Daniel was.

"Barb." He said making her look at him.

When she would do no more than glance at him he knew that what he was thinking was right. His face contorted in pain and anger.

"How could you Barbara and with my BROTHER!" he hissed.

"You were always gone what was I supposed to do Daniel."

Arizona looked at them as if she were watching a tennis match. Then what her mother said finally hit her.

"You should leave." She said.

"Arizona..." Daniel said.

"You can stay da...ddy...You can stay but you have to leave mother." She said then turned to KT.

"Let's go have dinner KT." She said smiling at the little girl.

"Mami." She said looking around for Callie.

Arizona was about to tell her Callie wasn't feeling good when Callie showed up at the table.

"I'm here, but not so loud Mami doesn't feel too good ok." She said softly.

Arizona grabbed some candles and lit them before placing them on the table and turning off the overhead lights. She went about making her and KT's plate then giving Callie a plate with only mashed potatoes.

"Arizona I'm going to get us a room in town ok." Daniel said.

"Ok." She said not looking at him or her mother standing at the door.


End file.
